Fire Guardian
by Safire 19
Summary: There light, pushing hard on the rock. A small child broke through the brick and mortar. Gun fire in the back ground. "Eyes up, Guardian." It was the beginning for Keith. Going to the Garrison as a way to get the child soldier out of the war torn home. She bonded with Shiro. Here is the story of the Heriold of the coming Traveler. Fem!Keith.
1. The Caves

**Well hello, I am experimenting. Wanting to see how this will do. I was reading a Voltron Fanfiction, was by the lovely DiscordianSamba, lovely writer, check her out when you have the time, back on track. I was reading a Voltron fanfiction and had just got done playing Destiny 2. I began to wonder. What if there where Guardians in Voltron. Then I hit a wall. Guardians were really strong when given time to grow and learn. So I would need to break that down. That leads me to, What if the Traveler sent out a Ghost to find a Guardian to act as a Herold. **

**I found this worked. Here comes another but, But this leads to the questions of who and how. Keith was the obvious choice in my mind. While the show shows in Cannon that Keith's dad died and he was a Fire Fighter, (If you are a Fire Fighter thank you dearly for your hard work) and died in the line of duty. This leaves him alone in his early life and not needing to really bend his story much. **

**Though then the thought was, one how would Ghost meet Keith and did I want to make Keith's start similar to The Guardian's, and I thought... heck yeah. SOOOOOO, *deep breath in* World War III ended about 2-5 years before the start of the show. This leaves me with a lot of wiggle room as I believe in the show that Keith was about 18-19 when the journey began. Since the war countries as a pact to regain good graces with each other **

**This is a test overall. I want to see how this does. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Well if you know me, You know I rewrite things. 3/13/20**

* * *

The Traveler, from the beginning was thought of as myth and legend. A god to some, revered by such cultures. If one asked how they knew that the being was true. They would point to carvings from their ancestors. To the second sun that the carvings depicted were they only had one star.

'The Traveler protects more than one,' An old chieftain spoke once. 'For the Traveler's kin protect all. To be chosen… a great honor… but great sacrifice they shall face.'

When the Voltron lions first formed Voltron there was a wave of Quintessence that went through all who could sense it. The Traveler, the strongest of the wielders sensed something. Some evil that had been put into motion. That had been created, had been born. The shadows had been set free, The Darkness released from the Quintessential relm. In response The Traveler created 5 Ghosts. These Ghosts would find heros. Heros in heart that had died, whether young or old. Known or forgotten. It mattered not, all that did matter was what was in their heart. Was it the light…. Or the darkness.

* * *

I sighed as we came to the end of the cave.  
"Welp, that makes 16 dead ends, adding it to the map," Ghost hummed softly. I turn looking to the Lion carving, standing next to what looked like a woman.  
"Ghost, anything new on the lion and woman?" I asked him.  
"Just the same legends, The Light Weilder, a water spirit, stars child." Ghost listed out the answers to me. I sighed as I grabbed Ghost gently putting him back into my side bag. Turning back to walk down the path. Just as I made it to the last intersection to head out of the cave. I felt the energy pulse again. My shoulders slump forward. Looking back at the fork in the tunnels, I could hear the hum of energy.  
"Again, Keith, are you really going to go right back in?" Ghost asked, peeking out of the bag.  
"Yep," I answered him as I started towards the fork.  
"But why," Ghost questioned me.  
"Because besides this, what else is calling out to me."  
"Oh, I don't know, me, to do your job, as A GUARDIAN!" Ghost yelled as he came up to float next to my head. I pushed him to the side.  
"We both know the legends shown in the caves, Ghost. The Star Child is coming." I growled lowly.  
"And what happens then Keith, there is no guarantee that it will be Shirogane. It could be the Holts. Not only that, if these carvings are true, they won't be who you remember." Ghost moved back in front of me. From his eye, he showed a holographic image. It was of two words. Monsters tortured. I ducked my head a bit. It was something I didn't want to acknowledge.  
"Would you really wish torture on anyone, Keith?" Ghost asked the image fading away.  
"No, I wouldn't."  
"Then let it lay. Give what I offer a chance. We have waited 12 years, Keith, you have been training as a fighter, as a pilot for this. You have the experience as well," Ghost urged softly.  
"If the event doesn't take place this next full moon, then we will go on the new moon." I sighed. Ghost twisted his shell before looking back down the path. Lighting our way in the darkness. It wasn't all that big of a surprise to find nothing accept more cave drawings. Ghost guided me out and back into the sun.  
"Back into the light, just where a Guardian belongs." Ghost hummed as he went back to my bag after nudging my cheek.

I sat on one of the cliff walls, Ghost off to the side, searching through his memories or just making plans. After all, tonight was the last night that held to the deal. I pulled my knees up to my chest. The hoover bike was at the bottom of the cliff edge. Waiting for the time that it would be needed.  
"Keith, something is entering the atmosphere, there is a life sign. You were right, the Star Child is here." The ghost was by me talking away. I ignored him as I scrambled to my feet. Time to shine.  
"Well, you still have to be a guardian." Ghost hummed. Vanishing into my jacket. I took the chance now. Jumping from the cliff. Letting the air catch me. Feeling gravity take hold and pull me down. In those moments I watched as the ground came closer waiting until the last second to have ghost summon my hoover bike. The bike roaring to life and catching. He put the helmet on my head. It was time to see if I had gotten my hopes up for nothing.

* * *

The Explosives went off without a hitch, and the soundless advance from behind went as planned. Everyone was too busy running to see what caused the explosion to look behind them.

"Were we ever like that?" I asked softly. Ghost is hidden in my jacket. Pulling a Nine millimeter from a holster in my jacket on the other side of Ghost. Loaded with stun rounds. Ejecting the clip to double-check the rounds before clicking it back in. I leave the cover of the rock. Kicking down the two doors raising the pistol and firing on the two techs. The last wearing commander strips. Who pulled a pistol as well.

"Who are you?" The man asked. Holding his weapon up at me. Leveled at my head just as mine was at his.

"I'm Guardian," I answered him we fired at the same time. The blue pellet striking through his thin medical clothes. Taking him out as his bullet hit my helmet. Being deflected from doing any more harm than a scratch. I reached up removing my helmet. Letting it disappear as Ghost took it to put into subspace. Hosting my weapon as I came to the bed.

On the table, the patient was strapped down. The position of his hands showing he had struggled before being administered anesthetic, or put unconscious by other means. Reaching out to the patient I turned their face to me. I was relieved to see it was indeed Shiro. I pulled my knife from my hip and quickly cut him loose. Getting him up to his feet. Arm over my shoulder as I started towards the door.

Just as three humans entered the room. I went to reach for my pistol when it appeared in my hand. Still even accidentally this sometimes stumped me. I lifted it, pointing it at the first one's head.

He froze, eyes filling with fear at being caught unaware and at gun point.

"Keith, It's me, you know. Lance and Keith, neck and neck, rivals you know?" The boy spouted out attempting to save his skin. Ghost peeked out of my jacket to look.

"Galaxy Garrison has figured out it was a diversion. They are on the way back. The cadets are harmless." Ghost spoke just loud enough for me to hear. I lifted up my weapon off of the Cadet. Stuffing it away as I hefted Shiro back up and started towards the door. The others parted watching as I carried Shiro. The fat one and the small female dashed out. The big guy having a set of binoculars.

Out by my bike the big one scanned the area.

"Um, their coming back and they don't look happy."

" Then go home," I grunted as I started to lift Shiro onto my bike.

"What? We would never make it." The Smallest spoke up.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" The largest asked, not waiting to climb on. Causing the tail to fall to the ground. Lance climbing onto the sing as the smallest helped me with Shiro.

"Fine," I grunted as I climbed onto the seat. THe sound of the sound of the trucks coming now reaching my ears. My helmet formed back on my head as the Hoverbike came to life. The start up silent as the Hover bike corrected itself.

"Do we get a helmet?" THe big man asked.

"No, now hold on." I ordered before gunning it. The hoverbike slow to respond due to weight. Soon the bike caught it's wind. Needing more fuel to power itself.

Soon we were speeding down the sands of a desert, but the galaxy garrison had already seen us. Giving chase as the sped up to catch us.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lance barked at me from where he was on the left wing.

"It goes fast enough when it's not loaded down with none essential weight." Casting him a glare.

"Hey good idea," He started to look about before realizing what I meant. "Hey!" He protested. I looked back at the Garrison. His concerns were warranted. As the rigs were armed. Meant to take a beating and take attacks. I would need to get up close and personal, but that wouldn't do. They weighed to much for the menouvers I would need to pull off and don't know this desert like I did.

"Ghost, engage autopilot," I ordered. The controls lighting up white.

"Got you."

"Wait, auto pilot, what are you doing?" The small female asked as I moved. Climbing to the other wing. Lance made a grab at the controls. But they didn't respond to him.

"Something crazy." I answered her. Her eyes widened as I chose to glare at the vehicles.

"Are you insane?" Lance hissed.

"No," I answered as my armor formed. My combat armor from the war. THe cloak over my shoulders and the flaming wolf emblem on my bracer. I jumped from the wing. Bracing my legs as I slid in the sand, the first vehicle coming fast. Right at me, I jumped high. Landing on the roof. Knife in the roof, digging through the armor with ease. Hand hold I looked to the weapon turret. THe one manning it looked at me with fear. I lashed at him. Pulling my knife out of the roof as I took hold and pulled. Taking him out and throwing him. Landing on the ground hard. Two of the vehicles lurched to avoid the operator. I used the opening to get in the vehicle kicking the driver out and taking the vehicle for myself.

"Like old times," I muttered softly, as I braked hard, kicking up sand blocking the view of Shiro and the others from the Garrison charging them. The Drivers hesitated a moment, before opening fire. I was an unknown. I was a nightmare. Instincts and experience welling in me as I piloted. Showing off and ramming them hard in the corners sending them into each other.

"We have very different definitions of a good time Keith!" Ghost hollered. "Also, they are at the checkpoint."

"Drop a flash, heck drop a few." I ordered as I pulled hard on the wheel to avoid the coming fire, and kicked up more dust and sand. Starting towards the rock plain that was before the cliff.

The surviving three were behind me, firing every so often, their weapons energy based requiring recharge. The turns tight and the sand loose, they quickly started to lag as their understanding of soft dirt failed them. I saw the hoover bike.

The others where attempting to pull and just holding on. Seeing my buggy they balked. It seemed that they where now deciding their options. Cushioned lives, I got to the roof. The car slowing with no gas feeding the buggy as It started towards the cliff close to where they would pass. Jumping I landed on the wing. Moving fast to take control. Pushing Lance to the side so I could take the controls again as the buggy ran into a protruding rock that blocked any further presurers.

"Your alive?" The big man bulked. Surprised at me.

"Of course she is, don't you recognize the armor, she's Shadow, from the war in Russia." The female barked at him.

"Hold on," Lance spoke up. "Is that a cliff?" He asked pointing ahead.

"Yep," I answered him. Revving the engine.

"Wait! Don't!" They protested.

* * *

Arriving at my shack, the big man helped me get Shiro into the shack. Laying him on the bed. The rest falling back into the couch I did have. I left them to it. Ghost pressing against my neck with his horn.

'You have a call?" He spoke softly. I started towards the door.

"Wait," The big man called from his spot. "Where are you going?"

"To make a call," I answered him. "Do not disturb me." I ordered as I closed the door behind me. Ghost coming out of his place. THe helmet vanishing hood down but my armor remained. Before me appeared Devrim. Looking rather pissed.

'What. Have. You. Done?' He hissed before going quiet. Looking me over.

"Well hello to you too," Returning the glare at him.

'5 people got out of that cluster uninjured, the rest of them in the medical bay. Three of them with stun round bullets. Ones I know you had Ghost made for you. I told you to stay away from the Garrison after you were discharged. Now you deliberately attack them?!'

"They had something I needed. It is not my fault they acted so foolishly." I hissed back at him.

'Well I hope it was worth the price, three kids dead!' He barked. I tilted my head to the side. That wasn't right. He stopped upon seeing my reaction.

'They are with you aren't they?' More a statement than a question.

"In my house, and the Garrison knows that they are with me."

'So either they think you cut off loose ends or...'

"Those kids are in for a life of containment. They will be lucky to be in cells together."

'What will you do?'

"Ghost is urging me that it is time to leave. Shiro and the light calling to me is no mere coincidence." I answered him.

"It isn't. The boys are free to do as they wish, but I am leaving Devrim. It is not for me to take untrained children somewhere they are not willing to go."

'You don't have to go alone.' He offered.

"No," I barked. Glaring at him, hands tightening into fists.

'Take a breath, think, then speak.' Devrim ordered. Well aware of how to deal with me.

"I need people here who know what they are doing. I need you all out of the firing line. It's my turn to be at the Vanguard." I spoke softly. He nodded his head.

'Tell those kids to record a good-bye message if they decide to follow you. Send it to their families. They need to know. If they decide to stay have them stay at the shack. I'll have Dred and Cal come by to collect what is left behind.' he went silent before shaking his head. 'Stay safe, Pup.' With that he vanished. Ghost looked up to me.

"Are you ready to uphold your part of the deal?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Just then there was a pulse. I straightened looking off to the caves. It was calling again. Louder, stronger. I could feel it.

The door opened behind me. Turning to snap at whoever it was I was face to face with Shiro. He had a small look of surprise as he looked over my armor. Before relaxing a small smile over his features as he shook his head.

"I should have known when you showed me how to fight." He muttered. Ghost hid back in my hood as I looked Shiro over.

"Well, you weren't small before, but you have more muscle on you now." I looked him in the eye now. He nodded his head slowly. The look in his eyes saying all I needed to know.

"You don't know what happened up there… do you?" Pretty sure I already knew the answer. He shook his head no. He had no idea. I sighed softly. Looking back to the rising son.

"Keith… what is going on?" Shiro asked softly.

"There is something you should see," Assuring him back into the shack.

Coming to the cavern the others climbed off the hover bike. Shiro and Lance had been standing on the wings. Hunk on the tail and Pidge between us. Shiro stayed oddly silent. For all the times we had raced over this area. He to knew the surface well. Hunk and pidge were fast to get down. Fast on the trail of what we believed to be Voltron.


	2. Finding the Lion and Leaving Earth

**Good News for me, there were 14 views over the course of the night. So, I am boosting it up with every chapter. Only by 5. So 10 views and I will get working on the next chapter. Here you go Ladys and Gentlemen The next chapter. **

* * *

The Explosives went off without a hitch, and the soundless advance from behind went as planned. Everyone was too busy running to see what caused the explosion to look behind them. Entering the only tent with people in it I was met by the sight of three people standing around one in deep purple rags.

The first charged forward, fist up and ready to punch. His form was lousy. Easily bypassed and knocked into the wall. The second was shaking as they charged receiving the same treatment. The third had experience but he was slow. Obviously, an elder a flash of the past went over my eyes but was quickly dismissed. He charged me. I slipped under his guard and with the training Ghost put me through I hit several nerve points. Catching him as he fell I set him down, gently. This one was still an elder after all.  
Turning back to the table, I reached out. Turning the face towards me. It was indeed Shiro. I pulled my knife, cutting the restraints off of him. Holstering him up, getting his arm over my shoulders. Staggering under his weight. I turned towards the door.

As I got Shiro off the table something was coming in from behind. Just as I was about to reach for my knife again. A pistol sort of weapon formed in my hand. I blinked in surprise but didn't let it phase me for long. The boy stopped short. This did phase me. He was about my age, and clearly not with the Garrison.  
"Lance, we got to go!" There was an even smaller person that pushed past him. I lowered the weapon holstering it. My goal was to get Shiro out of here and have Ghost check him over. Children were not my concern. Just as I took a step forward the taller kid came to Shiro's other side and helped me drag Shiro out. We were met by an even bigger guy.  
"H-hey, can we go with you, cause the Garrison does not look happy." He didn't even wait for an answer already on my hoover bike. The other two close after. I sighed as Lance, was it, climbed up on the wing. I passed Shiro to the small person in the middle. I was able to identify her as well, her. Climbing on myself the Hovercraft purred to life. I could feel the energy Ghost spoke of and altered the bike to power off of, hum to life. With practiced ease, we were off. Heading to my home and losing the Garrison on the way.

* * *

Laying Shiro down on the bed, Ghost came out. The other three watched him in amassment.  
"So cool!" The girl squealed reaching out for Ghost. I growled at her moving forward a bit.  
"Don't touch him," I warned. The Girl backed down as the other two went rigid. "Ghost, how is he?" I asked softly. Ghost looked along. Scanning him. The light went red as he scanned his arm.  
"There is great darkness here, Guardian, we need to see that the Darkness is purged. It could hurt Captain Shirogane even more if it is not. He spoke worriedly.

"Darkness isn't really something you can gage." The girl spoke up.

"With Ghost and I, it is. Back up." I ordered them. "Tell me what I need to do Ghost."

"It seems the arm itself runs on it. We will need to draw it out." He answered coming over to my shoulder.

"You mean pure light, I have only summoned that once before," I spoke softly.

"You are stronger now." He answered me. I nodded my head as I closed my eyes. Concentrating on the center. Where the fire had yet formed. It was like pulling on my heart itself.

"Alright, just a little more Keith." Ghost encouraged.

"It hurts," I groaned.

"I know, but it needs to be done." He spoke softly. "Open your eyes, you need to see what you are doing." I opened one eye to see that I had enveloped Shiro's arm in light. It was very weak but it was there. Purple wasps started to come off the arm. I winced as it tried to enter me.

"Hold on, it all needs to come out." Ghost spoke softly.

"It will need power to operate. Pure light could be just as dangerous." I murmured softly.

"Arc Light would work best. The electric-like current would offer the needed power, and the light would be diluted enough to keep the Captain healthy." I nodded my head. Wincing again as the whisps touched my hand. "It's almost gone, just a bit longer." I closed my eye, concentrating. Just as I thought it was almost over something hit me hard in the chest. My eyes flew open in surprise as I hit the wall, hard.

"Hey!" The others called out. Lengthy boy was by my side.

"Ghost," I groaned softly.

"The energy lashed out most of it is out, but I don't want you stressing the core any more than you already have."

"What was that?"Hunk asked me.

"Something that is really hard to explain. Even after having to deal with it for a long while." I told him standing up. "Ghost, is there anything else that could be ailing Shiro?"  
"A bump to the head, a large amount of scar tissue, and the drug. Health, wise he is alright but the drug and the bump, he is unlikely to remember much." The girl deflated a bit. "Let us give him room, best to have a calm environment when he wakes." With that, I was tiredly ushering the others out of the room. Once in the main room of the small shack, the others began to ask questions.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" The girl asked me. I looked at Ghost.  
"Mind taking this off?" He bobbed as if nodding before getting the armor off of me.  
"Wait... KEITH!" The string bean boy yelled in surprise.  
"Do I know you?" I asked rather confused by his reaction.  
"I'm Lance, your rival, you know, Lance and Keith? Neck and neck?" He spoke almost desperate.  
"He was a Cargo Pilot back when we were in the Garrison. Loved trying to make you mad. He was promoted when you were discharged." Ghost spoke up from beside me.  
"Ah," I nodded my head and looked to Hunk. "You were the one who helped me out with my Engineering class, I forgot your name, been referring to you as Cook." I pointed to him.  
"Sorry, Keith is horrible with names, and it was hard to hear from the book bag and id everyone." Ghost apologized for me.  
"It's alright, She remembered my cooking and to me, that is all that matters, my name is Hunk." He smiled. He really seemed to be a big pillow more than something to be intimidated by.  
"Where did you get the robot from," The girl asked, looking at Ghost closely.  
"I... don't really know. He was just... always there. Helping me out. Making sure I didn't do anything to stupid without a plan."  
"And that jump off a cliff?!" Lance yelled loudly.  
"Was a planned and practiced menover, though I wish you would slow down, Keith." He turned on me. I gently pushed him to the side. I was mostly relieved that he wasn't bugging me about the fact that his part of the deal was complete. He would start pushing to leave soon.  
"The couches are open to you three, get some sleep." Ghost told the three as he came back to my side to hide and rest in my pack. I watched as the three made themselves comfortable. I walked out of the door. Climbing onto the roof. Laying back and watching the stars.  
"Keith," Ghost spoke softly.  
"we get Shiro to where he needs to go, then we leave," I told him. "We leave for space by the new moon, that was my promise," I told him. He made a sighing noise before laying on my neck. I stayed awake. Watching the night turn to day.

* * *

AN: Italics mean Flash back.

* * *

_I gasped eyes opening to dusty air. Very little light shining down through cracks in the rock surrounding me.  
"Guardian, we need to go." A voice spoke from behind the stone barrier. I was coughing as the dust-choked me. "come on, you can do it." The voice encouraged. Light seeming even brighter. I reached up. Pressing my hands against the cold rock. Beginning to push.  
"That's it," The voice spoke softly. Encouraging me on, The stones fell outward. Falling off of me. Digging my way out. "Eyes up Guardian." The voice spoke once more. Looking up I saw a small floating ball. "I'm Ghost, and you are my Guardian."_

* * *

I woke up to a door opening and closing. Jolting up as I shook off the memory. Picking up Ghost from my neck I sat up to see Shiro. He was wearing the clothes I had grabbed before the Garrison could take everything when I was still a Cadet.

Setting Ghost in the pouch I normally kept him in, I jumped down. I noticed I was still in the same boots Ghost had put me in. They actually worked better than my set. There was no sound as I hit the ground. Silently following Shiro to the ridge. He stood in silence for a while.

"You have gotten better, Keith." Shiro turned back to me. He looked tired, broken, shattered before being pushed back together and held together by tape.

"Got some equipment to help," I said softly as I stepped up to him. "it's good to have you back," I spoke softly.

"How have things been here?" He asked softly.

"Same old, people hear the news, take the punches, move on," I answered.

"Adam," Shiro asked softly.

"He... there was an accident. He went out with a group. He was the designated driver. Got hit, T boned, died on impact." I told him softly. He didn't need lies. He looked down at his right arm. The prosthetic. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He brought his flesh hand up over his eyes. Covering them. I stayed silent as the sun began to rise.

"You stayed here?" He asked softly when he raised his head again.

"Yeah, My Benefactor saw that I would have somewhere quiet to stay. I told him no on everywhere else."

"Why would you do that?" Shiro asked me.

"That is something difficult to explain. I have something inside you should see." Leading him slowly back to the house back to the house.

* * *

As we entered the cave, Ghost came out of hiding and lit our way. When Lance touched the Lion Carving the light spiked. A sense of security and power washed over me before the ground fell out from under us.  
In the free-fall, Shiro grabbed on to me. I grabbed his arm tight. As the ground quickly approached, I called on the light, jumping midair. Shiro yelped holding to me tighter as we landed on our feet.  
"No fair man," Lance called. Shiro still hold tight  
"How..." Shiro asked.  
"I'll tell you later, Shiro. I promise." I told him softly, as we slowly released each other.  
"Wow..." Pidge spoke up, drawing ur attention. Before us was a Giant Blue Robotic Lion.  
"It's even bigger than what I predicted," Ghost muttered from his place in my hood.  
"What now," Hunk asked from behind everyone else.  
"How do we get past the force field?" Pidge spoke up.  
"Let's try knocking," Lance spoke up.  
"I wouldn't-" Ghost pipped up trying to warn him as Lance reached up and knocked anyway. Light flooded me, the image of 5 robot lions flew through the air. Coming together to form one large being.  
"that…." Ghost spoke softly.  
"Was that?"  
"This is only a part of Voltron." Pidge spoke the first full sentence. The Lion lowered its front, opening their mouth and a ramp fell.  
"Let's go." Lance charged in. The rest of us hesitantly following after him. I was the last. Taking one step onto the platform, a rush of energy hit me hard. It was even stronger than what I had felt when I was searching for the lion in the first place.  
'I have them Pride. I have the new Paladins.'  
'Finally!'  
'I hope they are nice.'  
'One is very nice, big but gentle. He will suit you Earthern.' The first voice spoke.  
'We shouldn't be rushing this.' A very authoritative voice spoke.  
'I will choose for myself,' Another voice growled.  
'Wait... I sense-'  
"Keith," I was called looking up to see Shiro. Looking down at me in concern. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I finished climbing in. Joining the others as Lance yelled for us to both to hurry up.  
The resulting flight was terrifying. Lance was a horrible Pilot. One that should never be put into the pilot seat.  
"Why?! DID WE LET YOU DRIVE?!" I yelled at him over the other two.  
"Because I am a charming guy?" Lance flirted before pulling up. The speed of the lion was amazing. Just as the build was. Earth tech was at least a century behind this in terms of space flight.  
"They found us."  
'Keith, should we engage?' Ghost spoke off to my side. With the terror with the others were admitting I knew they wouldn't do much. Just as I was about to nod. Power slammed into my chest. Knocking the breath out of me.  
'You will stay, Light Wielder.'   
"what?" I gasped just barely keeping a hold on the chair.  
"Keith?" Hunk had a hand on my shoulder.  
"What just happened?" Pidge questioned. Another wave hit me, but this time it was as if draining me.  
"Wow, she just powered up off of something!" Lance cheered the stars blurring past.  
"Guardian," Ghost was up against my side. I could barely hold onto the chair.  
"Lance, we need to get back to Earth, turn around," Shiro ordered.  
"No!" Ghost called. Turning on Shiro. "What we need is for the Lion to stop cutting off our light and hitting us with energy fluxes!" Ghost answered loudly.  
"What?" Pidge questioned somewhat dumbfounded.  
"It doesn't matter," I groaned shakingly standing up.  
"Keith, you should take it easy."  
_'Stay, Fire's Child, only you can break her shield.'_ The Blue Lion rumbled. The light flickering back. It grew easier to breathe and my limbs didn't feel as heavy. We were so preoccupied we didn't realize we had gone through a wormhole. Coming in on a green and blue planet.

* * *

** So, I have made the next chapter. This one only needs 10 views, and trust me. I do look.**


	3. Meetings and answers

**Hello, welcome back. Got a lovely Review the night before. I loved it! I want more like them. Their post was-**

**Guest-Questioner:Even as a guest, type, i am intrigued!**

**Let the questioning begin!**

**First:**

**Will we be able, to see a detailed flashback of HOW this ghost came to be, on earth at some point?**

**Second:**

**Female Keith huh, I suppose its either that, the father of this keith,**

**actually had it as a middle name or, if keith at one point WAS male,**

**but due to this ghost being the very first, it botched up the revive process and instead of**

**the male genome, it came out as the extra Y, didn't it?**

**Or perhaps, he thought, if its a boy, Keith, if its a girl, Katherine or Katrina?**

**Either way,**

**This Keith, with the right amount of attitude could pass off more as a boy,**

**while especially wearing generic male clothes, more so then Katie(Pidge Gunderson) Holt, ya'know?**

**It would be killer too "see" Lance's reaction to both Katie "keith" being girl's,**

**while the other's already know, ya'know? \\_(ツ)/**

**Ahem,**

**Third:**

**If this story of "the guardian" that is keith, sort of began, the same as destiny one,**

**than am i too assume that, where the guardian first started on that cliff-edge,**

**This keith met her end unexpectedly in the same manner, perhaps it was one of the cliff's,**

**near the blue lion itself, and thats where this ghost could have found her,**

**bleeding out and all that?**

**I can answer a few of these, but first THE STORY.**

**\--Line Break--**

As the bring pinned Lance I pulled the strange pistol.

"Let him go," I ordered. Ghost vanished, getting out of the way of a pending fight.

"Who are you, why are you in my castle, where is my father?!" she demanded seemingly panicked. For a moment I saw just a little girl in her eyes

"Name's Keith, came her cause a Blue Lion kidnapped us, and no idea. Now let him go before I blow your head off." I pulled the hammer back. This was her last chance.

"Keith, stand down," Shiro ordered. I didn't look at him. She pushed Lance hard towards me. To the point he crashed into me while she lunged. I tossed the weapon straight into the air. One hand pushing Lance out of the way as I lunged to meet her head on.

As a hand locked on mine there was a resounding crack. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Other fist I covered in solar energy, she pulled away clutching her hand as she pulled away. I cradled my own fist as Ghost came out to my side to heal my hand. I reached out with my left hand and caught my weapon.

"Keith, that is enough." Shiro's hand came to my shoulder.

Gently pulling me back. I clutched my upper arm as Shiro moved in front of us acting as a shield. Trying to be diplomatic as the other three where behind me. Ghost fixing my hand. Realigning bone and healing it in a painful and fast process.

I glared at her from behind my visor. No one had been able to injure me in years. Not since... I shuddered at the memory. My glare darkening as I watched as she put the pieces on what happened to her.

Walking onto the bridge Ghost flew away from my side. Looking over everything.

"Is the drone really necessary?" Allura questioned from behind me as I watched Ghosts movements.

"Keith-"

"He is sentient. He does as he pleases." I cut him off. Ghost continued his scans unhindered.

"These systems are extremely advanced. More so than what the Traveler gave me. Oh. the upgrades are going to be amazing Guardian. Just wait till I add it in." Ghost zipped about excitedly.

"I highly-"

"I don't care what you think." I hissed turning on the Princess.

"Watch your tone, she is a Princess." Coran spoke up in defense of his charge.

"She is a child," I hissed at him. "You both have been in cryo to the point that Shiro knows more about them then you likely do, thanks to outdated information." Taking a step towards her.

"Kogan!" Shiro ordered. I took a step back looking up to Shiro. "that is enough." I lowered my head. Snapping my fingers Ghost looked up. I gave a whirling motion with my pointer finger. He quickly acted. Nodded his body once before vanishing.

"Where did he go?" Pidge asked allowed. I said nothing. Looking about at Ghosts urging. He still wanted to know more. And just like that it gets worse. An alarm goes off. I twist towards Allura and Coran. My helmet forming over my head from wherever Ghost was hiding at. Hand coming to the holster.

"A Galra ship has put it's tracker on us."

"How did they find us?"

"I bet it's Keith's fault." Lance blamed.

"I have saved your ass twice in a day!" I yelled at him as we turned on each other.

"I had things under control!"

"Yeah, from what point, because you certainly can't fly!"

"Stow it!" Shiro ordered us both. I could tell from the look he sent I was on thin ice. He turned his attention back to the Altains. "How long do we have?" He asked them.

"At their speed," He started finger counting. I glanced over my shoulder seeing a bit of movement by a vent. Ghost had switched shells as he looked though the vent. I tilted my head. "A few days, a week at most." Coran answered. I felt the annoyance from Ghost. The information was wrong.

"Let them come," Allura spoke taking her place on a pedestal.

"I don't know if you noticed Princess," Saying her title in a condescending tone. "but we only have one lion."

"How will we find the others. I doubt Keith can find the rest too."

"You found the Blue Lion."

"More like she called me. She wanted to be found." I answered her.

"But you are not her Paladin."

"Nope, I'm just the messenger." I answered her with a cheeky grin behind my helmet.

"Back to the Lions." Shiro redirected the conversation.

"How will we find them?" Hunk repeated Pidge's question.

"King Alfor linked the lions to Princess Allura's life force before sealing her away. She can find them." Coran answered. With this Allura began to describe the Lions and their characteristics. I couldn't help but give a small smile as even in hologram form the lion shined with personality. Running around me once before settling. Just like Ghost would do.

"Together you will defeat Zarkon." Allura was confident. She gave the others places to be

**\--line break--**

I looked at my Knife. The Princess said it was best to stay out of the way. To wait while the others did something.

"Keith…" Ghost spoke softly coming out from his hiding place.

"Another war." I mumbled softly. Looking up to him.

"It was expected, though the enemy is not." Ghost answered softly. Silence reined now. Gently, I traced the edge of the blade. My oldest possession. Ghost said it was with me when I died, when he brought me back. The only link to a life forgotten.

"I remember when I found you in the rubble." Ghost spoke softly. Tilting the blade just a little at his words. I sliced my finger.

"Keith?" Ghost spoke in concern. Healing my finger.

"it's nothing." I spoke softly standing up.

"Keith, don't shut me out too." I said nothing as I walked to the door. Heading wherever my feet decided to take me. I found myself before a massive door. Something of great power hidden behind the sealed doors.

"Old yet young." I muttered softly. Letting my mind wonder over the energy.

'Feels like a Druid.' The young voice from before spoke.

'Plant-Sister, mind your own Paladin. She is but a cub. Help her home.' A wise soft and gentle voice spoke. If I was to match the voice to any it would be a patriarch figure. Motherly but in charge of many.

'She tapped into the bond again.' An obnoxious voice spoke.

'Leave it, Water. I will speak to this one with only Black to relay the message.' A tempered voice spoke.

'Are you sure this is wise. None have been able to do this before.'

"So, you are the Lions. I thought I was hallucinating." I mutter softly.

'You hear us well it seems.' The Patriarch or rather King of the Pride spoke.

"I would think so," I shrugged. "So, Red wants to talk to me?"

'No," silence reigned for a moment. 'I will see.' And with that pain consumed my mind. Flashes of memories passed through my mind. I heard two twin screams followed by a roar.

'Second!' the pain seced as suddenly as it started. I was on the floor. No memory of falling. Vision filtering back in slowly. There was Ghost on the floor next to me. Eye dull.

Fear gripped my heart as I reached out. It took to long in my opinion to pull him close. To try and protect him.

"Keith!?" I was soon pulled into a tight grasp. Soon looking blearily up at Shiro's worried face.

"is he okay?" Pidge questioned. I clutched tightly to Ghost. Energy still sapped.

'You pushed too hard, Fire.' Black growled. The sound surrounding us. Shiro stiffened and Pidge grabbed onto me tightly.

'Do not question my methods,' Red responded. I grabbed tightly onto Shiro's armor. Still holding tightly to Ghost.

"What's going on?" Lance questioned as Shiro attempted to pick me up only for me to stand on my own.

"The Red Lion wanted to test me. I… I don't know what her decision is." Clutching Ghost just a little tighter.

"I think we need to talk to the Princess." And just like that the alarm went off.

"It seems everyone is against us." Ghost spoke dry humor in his quiet voice. I ignored the comment. Still holding him close. I wasn't going to let Allura separate us after that experience. That was the second time today where the light was beyond our grasp.

**Okay, answers time.**

**First:**

**Will you guys be able to see a detailed flashback of HOW this ghost came to be, on earth at some point?**

**I am not going to give you a yes or no answer, but I will say this. You will be seeing Keith's past. Why she has also pretended to be a she, and also identity issues.**

**Second:**

**Has Keith ever been male and will you get a reaction from Lance.**

**Keith like most Guardian's in Destiny does not remember her past. She remembers from her Awakening forward.**

**(Yes, Lance will have a reaction.**

**Third:**

**Nope, simple and to the point. Similar in some ways, but not the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so the first part is just jumping. Sorry for it, but hey. Anyway, here is the just. Raiding and a meal.**

* * *

Storming the ship had my blood pumping. I could sense the solar-like energy that was no doubt the Red Lion. It felt as if her energy, as well, was boiling. Overflowing and ready to fight. It only fed into my own strength. I slowed as the energy suddenly shut off.

"Something is wrong," I spoke into the comms.

'What is it, Keith?' Shiro questioned over the comms.

"Well well, it seems we have a want to be Paladin abord." Out of the shadows came a large Galran. His fur was thick and his build large compared to even Shiro. The energy was still strong but different. It was as if….

"It seems the Red Lion lead me into her test," I spoke loud enough for the Galra to hear me.

"You are nothing, I shall be the Paladin of the Red Lion and I shall tear that armor off of your dead hide."

'Looking through your helmet cam now. Keith, be careful." Corran spoke over the comes.

"Relax," I muttered softly. Ghost pulsed in support. "This isn't my first time in a war." I pulled the Red Bayard. The sword formed in just seconds. He laughed before charging. He wasn't anticipating for me to jump completely over him. Landing on his back, dropping him to the floor. I slashing down the length of his back. He roared quickly throwing me from his back.

I landed on my feet. As he stumbled to his own. I held my sword ready.

"Not bad, puny mutt. Might actually spare you. Might be worth something in the arena." He grinned as he slammed his fists together. I scoffed.

"I'm more than what you think." I pulled my knife and flung it. It hit him in the shoulder. He released another roar before charging. I sidestepped his charge again and slashed at his side. He successfully slammed his fist into my side. Pain blossomed I turned away from him dropping my sword glaring darkly.

"Pathetic weakling." He cursed stepping forward and taking hold of my neck.

'Keith!' Was several voices in my ear. The ship rocked side to side.

"Nothing more than a show."

"You're wrong," I gritted out. Holding a hand out to him." Solar energy gathering at myfingertipss. "I'm a Guardian." With that, a pistol formed one shot and he evaporated into dust. I dropped to my feet. "Ghost, make sure we pick up the training." I ordered. The energy was back. Leading me off. Scooping up my bayard I followed. I didn't care for stealth now. Hacking through drones that stood before me. Getting to the door it was locked. Ghost came out and looked over the lock.

"I need some time to hack this." He told me as I looked back. Turning my back to him. The alarms were going off loudly. More and more drones coming and falling to my blade.

" Alright, got it" Ghost cheered. The door opening. We both entered the room. Ghost and I locking the and sabotaging the door.

Turning I was met by the sight of the Red Lion. She seemed even more regal than the hologram made her seem. The force field fell as she stood.

'It seems you have survived,' Red Lion sounded rather pleased.

"Let's get out of here." Ghost vanished his task done for now. I walked up the ramp. Coming to the cockpit. Red purred as i sat. Ready to be finally free once more. Blood pumping we left taking off to join the others.

We mobilized as soon as Black was online. Ghost was right at my side. Right where he belonged. If felt strangely satisfying. As if i was back with the Company again.

After the battle Coran lead up to the rooms we would be staying in. Seeing the plain room it felt cold static. Like a cell. As soon as the door closed Ghost was at work. On a little mantle, he set his pillow.

Then he started on the next. On the bed, he set an actual bed spread. Two more pillows and a comforter. Rather than just the one paperthin sheet.

"Barely made a dent in your glimmer stockpile." Nudging my head.

"Good cause i have a feeling our rations are going to be made of that glimmer." Gently rubbing the top of his shell before he removed my armor before going back to his pillow.

I climbed into my bed. Pulling the comforter over my form. Asleep came easy.

* * *

Alarms ringing. I jolt out of the bed. There was an attack. I flung myself out of the bed. Ghost was off his small cushion following after me quickly.  
He had my armor on me by the time I hit the second hallway. I didn't bother going to the bridge. Heading straight to Red. When I got to her hanger she stood up opening her mouth. Letting me jump right in.  
Out we went just as Coran took the mic.  
'Oh no! Allura is dead, her head fell off!'  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I growled. Urging Red out of the hanger. I had her move in front of the Bridge. Red opening a line.  
"And where are Lance and Keith?!" at the sound of her voice I had to clench my teeth.  
"Princess," I growl softly. She turned to see me. In full armor in my lion.  
"Oh…" she answered.  
"Princess, might I suggest we move on." I suggested.  
"Morning," Lance walked in. Seemingly fresh and well-rested. He had defiantly slept in.  
"And where were you?!"Allura questioned yelling as I was about to cut the channel.  
"Keith, stay out there, we will be joining you." Shiro ordered. I nodded my head once before cutting the feed. I turned Red around and had Red land on the bridge. Sitting down as I waited. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Anyone have any idea how to form Voltron?"  
"If I may," Ghost spoke coming from over my shoulder, showing himself to the others again.  
"Ghost," I spoke cutting Lance off before he could speak.  
"Based off what I gathered when you first formed Voltron, your energies mixed with the lions. Forming a tight link. It was after the link of energies that your energy levels started to rise until you all came together to form Voltron. Once Voltron formed your energies where all mixed. All together in a tight braid." He spoke loud enough for all to hear.  
"So the answer lays within the Lions, not just us as Paladins." Hunk spoke next.  
"The question is how do we create the bond again?"  
"Maybe if we let our lions decide…" I spoke softly. I could feel a desire to be somewhere. A small fight in the controls.  
"What was that Keith?" Pidge questioned.  
"The Lions are sentient. At least to a degree. They have been locked up for a thousand years, they must want to go somewhere or do something." I answered him. Red purred in the back of my mind. Seemingly very pleased.  
"Green just purred."  
"So did Blue," Lance piped up.  
"Alright, bond with your lions. Find out what you can about them." Shiro ordered. I swiped my hand through the communication.  
"Alright, let's see where you have been trying to take me." I hummed . Red purred again. Ghost pulled back floating over my shoulder. The control sticks moved in small flicks. Leaving me to have to feel and really pay attention. Dashing off just as all but black did.  
Coming to the top of the mountain top I looked back. Black Lion was sitting. Looking from this distance. Like a house cat. Blue Lion was dashing off as well to the water by the castle. Green and Yellow laying down next to each other. A small flick of the controls conveyed Red's impatient. She wanted to go.  
"Alright, let's go." I pushed on. Continuing on to where she wanted to go.

* * *

Turned out she wanted a Lava bath. I am not kidding here. She cannonballed into a volcano. Which is not fun I will let everyone know. Ghost was yelling at me for the next hour as Red took her bath and refused to leave until she had her hour.  
Coming back to the others, a small smile was on my face. The rather surreal look and the soft echoed emotion from Red. The others had left their lions, all of which were curled up together as Lance and Pidge rough housed. Hunk and Shiro keeping an eye on them as they talked here and there.  
Red walked on her own. Sitting down next to the Black Lion. Laying down. I climbed out of the hatch above. Ghost right behind me. I jumped down next to Shiro and Hunk.  
"well, have fun?" Shiro asked me. A small smile on his face. This was the most relax he has been since escaping the Galra.  
"Red enjoyed herself." I answered as I leaned against Black like he was. Hunk going to break up the fight that was no longer playful.  
"oh, where did you guys go?"  
"She jumped into an active Volcano." I answered him. "Taking an hour long bath."  
"It was terrifying!" Ghost piped up.  
"You're kidding…" I shook my head. I wasn't kidding.  
"Damn," He muttered.  
"Keith!" I looked over to see Lance. "I challenge you to a play fight!" Pointing at me.  
"Really, are you really sure you want to do this?"  
"Yep," he chirped. I sighed, glancing at Shiro.  
"You ready to break us up if it gets out of hand?"  
"I will just don't break anything."

"No promises," I shrugged as I took a step forward. As Lance said, it was all playful. It actually was fun taking off an edge that I didn't realize was there.

When Shiro finally called it off I retreated back to Red. Who seemed to be on guard duty. Black's eyes now dull from what I can see.

Just as I settled on Red's head my skin prickled. The Castle's Shields was up. Red sensed it too.

"I think we should get back to the Lions." Hunk said worriedly.

"I agree with Hunk on this one." Lance sounded nervous too.

"Alright, let's find out what's going on." As I was on my Lion I was the first one in. As my chair slid forward the first shot came. Allura spoke over the com. Apparently getting shot at was normal helping behavior.

* * *

I stood by the door glaring at it. The others were relaxing on the couches. Lance was the loudest complaints about the treatment. Ghost was fluttering about worriedly.

Allura entered the room with Coran. For his sake, I wouldn't touch her.

"Allura," I growled out. She tensed as she looked up. "Allies don't fire live ammo on Allies. Simulation or not."

"You formed Voltron?" She questioned.

"Our state of minds didn't match with Voltron's," I answered her.

"Hey, team… what are you doing resting?" Shiro questioned looking about all of us. My eye twitched. Why was he acting like this was normal! Did the Galra do that much of a number on him?

"Enough, It is time you faced the gladiator!" Allura yelled. I growled as we were forced on. I was so stinking tired of this!

* * *

We formed Voltron. We really did it. Coming back inside Everyone had a real meal of food goo. To tired to complain about the food. Ghost running his tests. Finding something he wanted to look over. He and Rover got along well enough. Though Ghost complained about him not being sentient enough for a decent conversation, he was able to pull a lot of Galra codes and algorithms.

Ghost chattered on his finding as I ate which drew Pidge and Hunk into a conversation. One I quickly got lost in. He seemed to enjoy himself though.

"So how exactly did you two meet?" Pidge asked as I scooped some of the goo into my mouth.

"Oh, I met her in Korea. During the Third War." He answered. The entire table silenced.

"HER!" Lance screeched. I raised an eyebrow at him. That is what he picked up from that sentence. Shiro himself choked on his food. Hunk looked uncomfortable and Pidge was watching with rapid attention.

"Yes I am a female, it isn't that big of a deal." Reaching over and patting Shiro's back as he started to breath normal again.

"I thought... you stayed in the male dormitories?" Shiro was trying to set things right. I shook my head.

"I had a none gender room right next to the boy's dormitory. One of the girls with a high ranking mother through a tantrum and hed me moved there at the beginning of the year. Probably was trying to see if the 'Street Trash' would get pregnant and drop out." I shrugged.

"I hated that girl," Ghost muttered. "Though the room meant she didn't have to have a roommate. I got to use the room and have some free time." There was a thump. Looking over Lance was hitting his head on the end of the table repeatedly. Mumbling something to himself.

"So..." Pidge spoke up. Bringing up my attention. "You were in the Third World War?" Pidge asked speaking up. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I fought next to the Wolf Eagles. Under a man called Devrim Kay."

"Wait, the war hero said to have fought next to a Shadow Assassin."

"He told me that the stories got out. He didn't say how many." I shrugged. I could feel people looking at me.

"How old were you back then?" Hunk asked softly.

"We think 9 maybe 10," I answered him. "War stopped when I was around 12 to 13. I am 18 to 19 now."

"You don't know?" Allura asked me. I shook my head.

"Ghost pulled me from the rubble of a house. I have no memory of my life from before. Not even a blur of an idea," I answered her. "My name as Keith was the name that Devrim gave me. I started at a very early age dressing as a boy. It wasn't safe to be a woman then. In war, it can be even uglier for a female rather than a male. He helped me polish my fighting style, gave me open intel and food. Said I was a stray cat. Coming and going as I pleased. Once he had my trust I lead him to a group of refugees I was safeguarding and let him send them to the states. Where the fighting wasn't as bad. I refused every time he offered to send me off. Soon enough I was a part of his company. Bringing him intel on where the enemy was or where a storehouse could be found. Rescuing his but every time he got himself into trouble. Man, did he have a penchant for finding trouble." I smiled fondly. "Finally I cursed him out before giving him a nice sniper and told him he was going with me for recon missions rather than on his own." I shook my head standing up. Ghost was quickly ducking under my hood. "I'm heading to bed." I told them before turning away. I wanted some silence after all of that.

* * *

**Welp, how did I do? Will you reward me with a comment? I love those. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so there were more questions. (I really love those). **

**First in the reguards to the backstory. I did say she remembered nothing from before the rubble. Keith died in a bombing. Ghost found her and revived her then. **

**Second, she has already started using her light. In the fight against the Galra Paladin she used a Fire Pistol. She only fired one shot then it vanished. **

**Third, her Sparrow is her hoverbike currently, but instead of it being her father's it was a gift of her Benifactors.**

**Now, anymore questions are very welcome and will be answered if I think it best to answer the-**

**RONA! Just continue the story!**

**Gesh, I just want to talk a little. **

**Stop talking start posting!**

**Ah! Fine! I don't own Destiny or Voltron. (Even if I did, I wouldn't change much)**

* * *

Morning training went well. Other than Lance being impulsive and kicking a part of the downed Galra ship far away. We all fell down. Red was sore about it. Really hit her pride.

Coming into the Dinning area linked to the kitchen Corran was waiting for us with a covered dish.

"Hello there Paladins, How is forming Voltron coming along."

"We are getting there," Shiro answered. "How are the repairs coming?" He asked Corran.

"Well, we will be ready soon enough. Thanks to Keith's little friend we have been able to really speed up the pace." Corran chirped. Ghost coming up and butting his shell to my forehead in greeting. "Now let's get your mind off of that. I have made you an authentic Paladin Lunch!" He cheered revealing the dish Ghost went up as I made a face at the smell. I wasn't the only one.

"It smells disgusting!" Lance complained holding his nose.

"Corran, now offense but even I ate better on Earth during the war. And I was lucky to get anything sometimes." I spoke up.

"My Guardian is not eating that, nor is her fireteam." The beam turned red before he pulled away. He nudged my hand out and he made a tud of something.

"What is that?" Pidge asked.

"No idea other that it is likely something Ghost scanned back on earth." I answered her. I opened the tub to find Stur Fry. "Good choice," I nodded to Ghost. His shell spun as the echo of pride went through our bond. Hunk came over and took the tub.

"HUMAN FOOD!" Hunk cheered before taking off for the kitchen.

"Seems Hunk is happy with it too." Lance answered smiling after his large friend.

"Look out Ghost, he will be asking for a lot of ingredients no doubt."

"I'll see aside the glimmer, but it means we will need to hit more drones." He said softly.

"How did you make that stuff?" Pidge asked.

"He made it out of Glimmer, a programmable material. Don't ask where it comes from. You don't want to know." I told her.

"It isn't human waste right?" She asked.

"No, it is not waste." I promised. She sighed and relaxed.

"That's all I got to know." She answered. Hunk was soon coming out with the plated food. I sat down and Ghost put chopsticks in my hand as I started to eat. I froze at the taste.

"I see you figured out who's I scanned."

"You did Old Riley's," I hummed softly in contentment as I began to start up again.

"Oh my gosh this is delicious!" Lance yelled out before stuffing his face. I caught Shiro glancing at Ghost then the chop sticks. I leaned over to Ghost a bit.

"Think you can do the Bento Box that you-know-who sent us a while back?" I whispered. Ghost nodded just as Hunk was starting to bring Shiro his plate. I sent him a look and shook my head. He shot me a confused look as he stopped. I looked back to Shiro and Ghost.

As I had asked, Ghost set a wooden bento box before him. I smiled softly as I watched Shiro start to tear up. Ghost kept the chop sticks in a little beam out to him.

"Is this?" His voice was choked up.

"I will answer after you take a bite." I answered him softly. He hesitantly took a bite of the food. A look of pure bliss flashed over his face.

"Your mom and dad had Atom and I come to Japan so we would be their for a real funeral. Atom and I were fighting since your departure. It pretty much stopped when the Garrison announced you dead though there was bad blood between us till he admitted the fight was out of pure selfishness and an attempt to make you stay. The arguing between us was set straight by your mom. I will say it now. That woman scares me." I shuttered. "Wouldn't let me leave the table till I had two of those." Shiro was tearing up. Covering his face to hide the tears.

"Shiro, you okay?" Lance asked softly. Everyone was watching in concern as he struggled. He reached over grabbing onto my arm before tugging me close. Holding tightly to me. Soft muttering of thanks. Repeated over and over again as he hid his face in the croke of my neck. I hugged him back. I did pretty much dump a load on him. Soon he was pulling himself back together again.

The alarms went off and we were all looking up to see what was going on. Looking up we saw a little creature coming towards the castle. I could not help but find the creature…. Well. It was moving from cover to cover moving it's sword? Around wildly before ducking behind cover again.

"Aw it's cute." Lance cued.

"I have good news number 5. The Galra prisoners are waking up!" Corran chirped.

"We took prisoners?" I questioned rather surprised.

"No, we rescued them." Pidge corrected me. I nodded my head rather okay with this.

"I'll go with you guys," Glancing over the cooing members. "I don't know how much cooing I can take." I shuttered as they started talking about dressing it up. Ghost cleaned up all but Shiro's plate who swiped up the box. Glaring at Ghost before he could take it. Ghost fled hiding behind me as Shiro began to scarf down the food.

I chuckled as Pidge and I followed after Corran. Entering the room, a pod opened. Dashing forward I caught them. They were ice cold.

"Ghost get us some blankets." I ordered. He bobbed before dashing off. I slowly helped the one I was helping down so he could sit. Shiro and Pidge right after me. They moved to sit with this one and I moved off with Corran. Tending to the others. Passing out warm drinks. I glared as he pulled out a type of drink.

"Nope, we are doing mine." Taking away the things from him. Ghost helped me out with making sure their bodies could handle herbs before giving them warm mint tea. Corran handling anything medical. There was a little one sniffling against the medical pod. Sitting down next to them I set a second blanket on them. They looked up. Seeing their face I could pick out Galran features mixed with scales and anteni. They looked at me fearfully.

"It's okay little one, You are safe now." I spoke softly. Offering one arm to him. Their eyes opened widely before firmly placing himself into my side. Ghost echoed a small bit of jealousy at the contact. It quickly vanished as he came a little lower.

"Hello," He chirped softly at them. "Could you tell me your name?"

"I'm…. I'm Vun." He answered softly.

"It is very nice to met you Vun, I'm Ghost, Keith's partner. She's Keith. I see you've found out she's a big softy." He chuckled. Getting Vun to laugh a little. The kid was very tired, and was soon fast asleep. A female slowly approached, She had similar features as the boy.

"Thank you for caring for my son and saving us." I shook my head.

"I am not the one responsible for such things, and I am sorry for what has been taken from you." I told her softly. She bowed her head. "You are a very strong women for not only baring the child but raising him. You should be proud. When he gets bigger I have no doubt he will be defending you as you will and have done for him." She was tearing up and was soon sitting next to her son. Pulling him close and silently crying. I moved a blanket from Van to set over them both. Moving off to keep silent watch. The others where talking amongst themselves.

Some glancing over to me. I stepped over and a few asked for tea. I gladly had their cups refilled. I perked up at hearing yelling. Pidge was yelling at Shiro. She looked down right pissed. Shiro said something that had Pidge relax a bit and they where both running off.

"The hell are they up to." I mutter. Shaking my head I went back to caring for the freed prisoners. It felt… somber doing what I used to as a little girl. Just without the injuries.

* * *

Corran left them to Ghost and I, needing to prep a shuttle for the refugees. The people minus the boy and mother had all decided to head back to their home worlds. The two had a separate place that they needed a pilot to get there. It would be discussed later with the full team.

Just as the last where settled into rooms to eat. Ghost shot out in alarm. Armor hastily put on me.

'Keith can you hear me. Ghost said he would connect us.' Corran's voice filtered through.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" I asked looking down the hall.

'Something Galran, the others need you now.' He spoke strongly.

"I'm on my way," I answered him before taking off. Time for a fight.

* * *

**I looked today and found I had the chapter pretty much done. I was just dreading putting out something so hurt/comfort related by making Shiro cry. When it comes to Shiro (and Captain America) we see what their enemies have dine to them, but we don't see their coping and healing. I was rather afraid of seeing the reactions of making him cry. anyway, thought I would put in a bonus for making you guys wait**

* * *

"So you're the little Shadow, hmm?" The British man spoke. He held me up by my collar. Two men rushing into the tent. Weapons out, bayonets fixed. He glanced back.

"Stand down." He ordered his men before looking back to me. "She isn't our enemy." He gently sat me down. I ran over to pick up my knife. Holding it up as if to stab him.

"It's alright." He spoke softly a kind look in his eye. "My name is Devrim Kay. I am with the Galaxy Garrison. I'm here to help people like you." He kneeled down to my level.

"There is no one like me." I muttered softly.

"There are other resistance groups… aren't there?" he asked softly.

"I won't let you hurt them. I'm there Guardian. You can't hurt them!" lashing out at him. Ghost pushing against my back. In my bag still. Devrim slapped my blade out of my hand. Breaking my defense as he sent me back on my butt.

"Calm down kid. I don't want to hurt them." He told me.

'He is not lying.' Ghost spoke through our bond.

* * *

**A meeting, so tell me if I should do more of these or just make a Prequil.**


	6. Party Gone Wrong

**the idea hit me so i wrote this last night. enjoy.**

Princess Allura's idea for a party in the Castle had me on edge. Other than the fact that well, the Arusians were small and harmless due to there size we held no confirmation that the Galra crew of the cruiser were all dead as suspected. The Galra commander had me on edge especially. No evil master mind would have a weakling protecting the Red Lion. Not even if most of the known Universe was under the control of the Garlean Empire.

During the fight earlier against the Robotic Beast Vul and his mother left. We never saw the person who took them. Wasn't even caught on camera. There was a message, a video recording of the two left behind. Conveying their pilot had arrived and thanking us for everything. I didn't know how I felt about it. Being able to care for them like I used to for my childhood in the war.

I was sitting on one of the railings above. Watching the party from above. These Alusians… well they were cute… to a degree, but they were to physical when it came to contact. Too up there allowing no time for trust to be made.

From where I am sitting I watched the drama the Alusians played for the Princess. They were laying it on thick in their praises. Often calling her Lion Goddess. Leaning back against the piller I let my mind drift. Drift back into my center.

Slowly I picked up on six, no, seven, eight, nine things. Things that echoed in my light. Concentrating I tried to focus on the weakest of them. It felt dark, twisted, but there was a subtle gentleness there on top, after a few moments I realized it was Shiro's arm. I had attempted to cure. Two of them just felt too different to even try to touch.

The Five strongest where the Lions. They spoke, talking just to softly to hear. To far off. Whispers, and lulls. Red being the loudest of them.

Lastly I tapped into the most familiar of them all. My Ghost, he was on the bridge watching over Lance and Coran. They must have slipped out of the Party. Ghost seemed to content. A small bit of joy moving through our bond. This had been the furthest I had gotten to making the bond a strong two way.

I slipped out back to my own body, eyes opening to see wisps of light leaving my form. I looked back down to see Pidge and Allura talking. Something seemed wrong. I narrowed my eyes at the pack. I could see food in the open pack. She planned to leave us. I hissed softly in anger. A stap of betrayal shooting through me only to be squashed back down.

"**She's leaving**," A soft voice spoke. Sounding so very young.

"It seems like it Green." I guessed on who had spoken. The voices were always so quiet when I wasn't standing right next to them. The exception being Red,unless they want to be heard.

"**I told you she was too young, her child like nature that requires a parent is too strong.**" Red hissed softly. "**No sense of duty has set in.**"

"Red, she lost her family, she just wants the back. Just like with you guys."

"**We waited**." Was her angered growl. "**We knew you would come and bring us back together. She needs to trust we will do the same for her**." Red grumbled.

"**That is enough Red. We can not force a Paladin**." Black spoke up, cutting off anything else that might be said. "**No matter how much we might want to.**" Based off how quiet that was I don't think I was supposed to hear it. It was really an echo. Like one of the lions wanted me to hear it. There presence left mine. Though one sadder and slower than the rest. I slid off the rail moving into the shadow, till an explosion and pain pulled a scream from me. My body felt like it was being torn in two.

It was worse than what Blue and Red had done, far worse. I blacked out.

The next thing I knew, I was being placed down next to my Ghost. My damaged Ghost. I was so tired. So drained I couldn't reach out this time.

"Ghost saved us, some sort of field, but he was on the other side."

"Keith was in one of the balconies far away. We heard her scream." Hunk sounded panicked. I couldn't move vision fading once more after weakly grabbing ahold of Ghost out of shire desperation. This felt too real. Too… dark… Darkness pulled me back under.

I don't know what was going on. Every time I was able to force my eyes open

I was somewhere new. Once I was looking at the wall of the entrance hearing grunting and sounds of combat. The next being dragged by the back of my collar. I could barely make out Shiro's form being dragged by a Galran drone. I must have said something cause he looked up at me with wide eyes and seemed to be yelling something.

I tried to hear to listen but I could get nothing. Nothing through the piercing ring that dragged me back under.

* * *

Authoress POV

Keith was down. No one could figure out what was happening only that her body was failing. That she wasn't waking and that her pulse was erratic with what seemed to be heat attacks but just not quite.

Only moving weakly once to take hold of the small drone she cared for most protective.

Only Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, and Allura who had heard the scream that had mixed in with the explosion.

Shiro fell victim to a flashback. Allura staying with him to pull him out as Hunk ran to find the fallen Paladin. Yelling for help when she didn't respond.

As the standing Paladins gathered. Learning everything that had happened. Once Lance was done with his side of the story he kneeled by Keith's side. By that time she had taken ahold of Ghost.

He was the only one with really any knowledge of first aid.

"Her heart… I don't know. It's like it's going crazy fast one moment a snail's pace the next!" Rather panicked as what to do. "She's barely breathing."

"The Healing pods. Those could work." Coran offered.

"It requires power," Allura spoke up. "We have no power without the crystal, and the lions are locked in the hangers."

"The ship I was preparing. I had the door open." Pidge offered.

"Princess!" The Chieftain screamed. All of Team Voltron knew at once things were only going to get worse.

* * *

Timeskip

Keith POV

Darkness still plagued me.

"**Paladin I swear on the ones you follow I will rip you to shreds if you leave me!**" Red's voice surged around me. Warmth returning slowly.

"**Good, I thought you had slipped too far.**" She rumbled. "**Now… I am going to make use of your form. You are too weak at this point without your light. I will have to feed your body my quintessence. Black will be upset but I am not letting you die and take others with you."** The warmth only stayed swelling.

"I-I don't understand," I whisper softly. There was a deep rumble.

"**You will… one day.**" With that the darkness vanished. I saw combat before me. Shiro tied next to me. Lance, Allura, and Pidge were trying to force the Galran commander back. Reaching down to my leg my bayard appeared in my hand, but my sword didn't appear. The weapon that Ghost had put in my hand when I freed Shiro.

My arm moved without thought. The warmth filling my body completely. I fired twice at the Commander's chest. He roared as he stumbled back a force field forming around him.

My bayard slipped out of my hand as I slumped right into Shiro's side. The warmth pulling away.

"Keith, stay with us." Shiro tried to order but his voice cracked in worry.

"-ot goin… anywhere." I mumbled softly. Still slumped into his side.

Lance and Allura came to my side. Taking me off of Shiro, laying me down on the floor.

"Keith, stay awake for right now." Lance was more put together than the others were at the moment.

"Ghost," I mutter softly.

"No you are not a Ghost." He laughs weakly.

"Your drone is in your hand." Allura answered softly. Placing her hand over one of mine.

"Pidge… Pidge needs to repair-" i was cut off by a harsh coughing fit.

"Let's take care you you first." Lance answered me. "Stay awake." He repeated, but it was no use. Darkness was pulling me again. His words and Allura's faded away.

* * *

Authoress POV

Keith faded back away just before Hunk and Coran came in with the new Balmarin crystal. Hooking it in. Quickly the team got Keith into one of the pods armor and all. Even forgetting to take Ghost from her hand. Everyone but Coran backed away watching in worry.

"This makes no sense." He looked over the readings. "There are no injuries but her body is trying to shut down on itself. I don't understand…."

* * *

**cliffjumper! hehehe. We got a downed Guardian people. **


	7. Lance's failure to think

**Whelp, I hope that the cliff hanger was alright. I normally don't do. I hope it was alright.**

* * *

"This makes no sense." He looked over the readings. "There are no injuries but her body is trying to shut down on itself. I don't understand…. Wait, the pod is picking up on another life sign."

"How is that possible, Coran?" A very confused Allura. For the moment he ignored her before giving his answer.

"The pod is picking up her drone as the second life form." He tapped a few buttons.

"Let's see something." He muttered as he tapped a few buttons and a scan showed. Keith's form faded grey as the scan showed it's findings over her.

"That can't be…" he muttered.

"They share quintessence." Allura spoke up rather shocked.

"Um… explanation for the rest of the class." Lance popped up.

"Quintessence is life energy. And looking at this. It is barely in Keith at all. Ghost is admitting an excess of quintessence and it is traveling up into her, but only barely."

"Simbiosis." Pidge spoke softly.

"Pidge," Shiro questioned.

"Remember her story, as long as Keith could remember she has had Ghost with her. She was found in a war… She could have been on deaths door when he found her. I have seen him healing her. It was something minor an accidental cut or a bruise."

"She said to repair Ghost could this have been why… like she knew what happened and why?" Lance asked rather shaken.

"If we separate them, we will have to supplement her with Quintessen-," Suddenly the alarms started to ring from the pod. Error codes popping up all over the glass.

"What's happening!"

* * *

POV Keith

The warmth had long since faded. Leaving me floating in the darkness. A coldness had set in over me. I could get anything from my other senses. I couldn't feel Ghost making me feel alone and frightened.

'Guardian,' a soft soothing voice called.

"Traveler?" I spoke up. Searching in the darkness for the great Light.

'Peace Little Light, be at peace.' security wrapped around me and my frame. 'It is not your time. This Universe still needs you.'

"Ghost he's hurt I don't think-"

'It is alright Guardian, I have you both, but you will be weakened after you rejoin the others. The explosion greatly harmed your Ghost. He is lucky to be alive.' I shuttered at the very thought. Wrapping my arms around myself.

"What happened to us?"

'Your new home was attacked by your enemy, and the initial attack harmed your Ghost cutting you off from my Light. You would have survived but with your deepened bond still so strong while he struggled for life you would as well,' The Traveler answered.

"Will I be seeing you again, like I did on Earth during the war?" I asked hoping the answer is yes.

'You will always find me, you simply must learn how,' With that warmth left the coldness setting back in. 'Now awaken.'

* * *

I felt myself falling, only to be stopped by something soft and hard.

"Keith!?" It was way to loud. I tightened my grip abit before remembering Ghost.

'I am alright, you can let me go now.' Ghost spoke softly. I released my grip on him. I felt light filling me again. Giving me the strength to stand once more.

"Keith take it easy." Shiro spoke it was him who had caught me. I shook my head standing anyway. Vision clearing. Ghost came up close vanishing, becoming a part of me. He wasn't leaving me any time soon.

"What happened, all I can remember is when Ghost was hurt and the Party?" Looking them over.

"Keith… how are you even standing?" Pidge spoke up. With her words I looked around at the others to see their shocked expressions.

"I guess I forget you are not the Wolf Eagles." I mutter softly. "It's part of being a Guardian. As long as Ghost is alive and connected to the light I am Immortal." I answered simply. All of their eyes were wide in shock.

"The explosion damaged Ghost and cut us both off from the light. I had never felt something like it and having been meditating and bonding more with Ghost our bond was still wide open. When he got caught in the explosion my condition mirrored his. We are standing because The Traveler, the one who made Ghost and by extension me visited us while I was in there. He healed Ghost and me by extent. I can explain more later but the Galra. Are they still here?" Changing the subject. Something to me seemed more pressing.

"So hold on a second. Your immortal, but you can still die." Lance pointed out. I sighed before taking out my knife. Shiro saw were it was going immediately. He cried out as he rushed forward. It was too late for him. Using the knife I slit my wrist. The others crying out. I held my arm out to the side Blood trailing down my arm.

Shiro clasped my arm and Pidge tried forcing me back into the pod. I just shook my head the next moment Ghost forced Shiro back and healed the wound.

"How.."

"I wield the light, while I am still rather untrained in doing so I can do a few things. Ghost heals me and if my body dies brings me back. Remaking my body or healing it which ever is easier for him. So far what I know I can do is jump while being mid air. My knife always returns after it hits something even if I miss. And on occasion when it seems I am in my biggest need of a weapon a gun of fire appears in my hand, but i only have one shot. We think there might be more but we aren't certain." I shook my hand. Shiro placed his hands on my shoulders. Holding almost painfully tight.

"Never. Do. That. Again." He ordered strongly his grip almost painfully tight on my arms.

I huffed not accepting or denying him. He slowly let go.

"When Ghost met you, what condition were you in exactly?" Pidge asked.

"I found her body in the rubble of a recent bombing. When I revived her I didn't realize she was a child. I have to be careful when I revive and heal her to ensure I have her cells still aging so she can reach her prime." Ghost explained.

"Then what."

"My age based appearance will be based of my mental state and actual age." I answered him.

"So you found her… dead?" Pidge finally spoke finishing the earlier part.

"Yes Pidge," Looking to her. "I was just another body in the body count before Ghost found me." Everyone failed considerable at this silence raining now. Slowly everyone left to were, I do not know. But i did know I needed to talk to Red.

* * *

There was a small rumble as I came to sit in the pilots seat. Her greeting without actually talking.

The warmth chased away all the cold that might of been. The warmth was intoxicating, my shoulders slumped even more than I had thought.

'Sleep,' Red ordered softly not in the mood for any talking I might have wanted to do. The odd feeling of something touching my hair only ranforced the desire to rest. 'You need it after your ordeal.'

"You fed me your life force… why?"

'You are mine as much as you are your Travelers. Your Ghost can keep you alive, sometimes than so shall I when he can't. Though my options are much more limited.'

"Thanks Red." I mutter softly relaxing into the chair. Sleep did pull me in.

* * *

An alarm went off and I jumped. Right out of Red's seat. I groaned as I smacked right into Red's cockpit walls. I placed my hand on my head. There was a rumble around me that was off and on of Red's chuckle.

"Hush you overgrown Fire Starter." I groaned at Red, and opened a channel. "What's going on?" I asked as the channel opened fully.

"It is a destress signal from a nearby moon." Coran spoke up

"Apparently a ship has lost power." Allura spoke up.

"I wonder who it is?" Pidge piped up.

"Whoever it is will have to wait." Hunk spoke up. Hands on his hips looking very uncharacteristically serious. "Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done."

"That doesn't sound like the Hunk we know." Ghost popped up quietly. To the point only I could hear him.

"The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." Allura spoke up.

"Should I go and investigate. Recon only?" I questioned, giving a small offer.

"No," Shiro answered. "We all go together." I nodded my head accepting his order.

"I am on my way up then. No use staying in Red if it is not needed." I cut the line heading up to the bridge.

* * *

"Coran you will stay to work on the residual energy left by the crystal." Allura spoke to him. Just arriving as Allura gave orders.

"Mind if I lend a hand, Ghost and I are working on something that may purify the energy. We want to try and purify Shiro's arm completely than leave it in the half state it is in now." I asked looking at Coran and Allura.

"Sounds fascinating, I would very much like to see it." Coran chirped happily.

"Didn't you get thrown into a wall that time?" Lance pipped up. I just shrugged.

"The Lions have been a good help on actually working on focusing on my light. Maybe if I work near them it won't be like that again."

"Just be careful, less than a quintent you were dying." Allura tried to convey.

"Allura, you will learn soon enough that death where I am concerned doesn't phase Ghost or I when it is our lives in the mix." I told her. "We will protect you and the others as is our duty. Though Red has told me not to do anything to… Guardianly…" I shrugged. "Promised to rip me to shreds herself if I did. Not something I want to experience." I shuttered in place.

"We'll hold you to that then," Shiro answered before dashed off besides Coran.

"Now let's give this a chance then. Place your hands on the pillars. See if you can trace the corruption." I nodded my head stepping up and placing my gloved hands on the pillars. Closing my eyes. I shockingly met with a dull throbbing pain. It was like I could feel the ship as an extension of my own body. Things where not willing to bend to me. I could feel parts of the body blocked off from me ever touching but there was one thing.

It felt like Shiro's arm but different. This was… a flicker and gone. It was sentient. I chased after the flicker. Halls and halls running and running. Light pulse.

"Well call me a Dinders Uncle, engines have evened out, stabilizers just recalibrated." Coran called pulling me out of the meditative like state I was in.

"Coran, something is in the system." I told him.

"That… is grave news." He answered him.

"I need a few minutes of quiet. Don't say anything unless I am compromising something." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Just be careful," He told me. "Guardian." He added softly. I smiled softly. Feeling Ghost beginning to stur within me as I closed my eyes. I fell back into the long halls. Releasing a light pulse I found am echo only coming from one side. As if everything else was absorbing but the one part… I dashed towards the echo. Looking for the dark flicker. No matter how many pulses or how far I ran there was nothing but a shadow.

"CORAN, I need help finding these parts!" Hunk roared from the real world tearing me from the systems. I stumbled back gripping at my head at the rush of information. Coran was there to catch me.

"Easy now, you did a lot there. Careful now." Coran spoke softly as he guided me to a seat.

"I couldn't find it." I muttered softly.

"We will worry about that later, handle that headache of yours." He told me. It was the stearnest I had ever heard of him. I didn't bother protesting. Ghost was also sending his own emotions of strain and discomfort. It would be awhile before we tried again. I snapped my fingers and the normal spark did not appear. I sighed leaning back in the chair. Sleep coming right back in claiming me.

* * *

"**NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SLEEPING!"** I woke up at Red' screaming. It was enough for Ghost to reform as we both looked for danger. "**In now, got to get the stupid Paladin and my Stupid sister for selecting a flirt of a Paladin."** Red grumbled. I glanced to Ghost but we both took off. Heading for Red. She shot out. Knowing the way. Just needing a body in the seat.

"So, am I right in thinking it was Lance's fault."

'Keith, what is up, why did you and Red deploy?' Shiro's voice filtered through my helmet's comm.

'Um, guys, a little help.' Lance's whine went through the comm. Red's screen shifted. It was a ship taking off. A growl was shared between the two of us. Pulling a sharp turn we were both after the ship.

'Lance what's going on?' Shiro asked confused.

'Well I am kind of chained to a tree.' Lance admitted.

'I knew it!' Hunk yelled over the comm. I twitched at the volume.

'And I think Nyma and Rylo just stole the Blue Lion.'

'I knew it!' Hunk yelled again.

"Closing distance on target. Entering astroid field." I monotoned. The ships turrets activated. "Taking fire, let's see how they handle us Red." I mutter softly.

"**Let's," **Red purred happily entering the field. Ghost concentrated on the communications.

"I can confirm, they are working with a Galra commander." Ghost spoke up.

"Shade the visor. Then cut us in." I ordered. My visor didn't shift, rather my armor did. "Guys stay quiet." I ordered as the feed opened.

'Who would dare,' The Galran spoke.

"This is a warning to the theives of the Voltron Lions. I am the Red Paladin and the Guardian of the Paladins. This is your only warning."

'That isn't happening,' The Commander spoke straightening up. I smiled under my helm.

"So be it." The line muted. I pushed Red forward. I took on the ship. Not firing a shop instead climbing on and ripping off the turrets and tearing into the ship so Red could reclaim her sister. Looking out the screen at the crews shocked looks I felt a small bit of pleasure. I unmuted the line the Commander gone.

"Let's hope someone else decides to rescue you." I cut the line toting the ship back to the moon. Dropping them on land that the castle and Lance were no where near.

Bringing Blue to her Hanger we were met by Lance, Shiro, and Hunk. Lance ran forward only to be sent back by a shield thrown in his face. He bounced off.

'Keith,' Shiro spoke up in a warning tone.

"It's not my fault he was so infatuated with a girl he abandoned his lion, got her upset, and grabbed. This is between him and Blue. I answered. True to my word. Blue moved. Swiping at Red who still held her. Forcing her to let go. Blue landed with grace. She turned her back on Lance and put up her shield. Red and I turned heading to our hanger.

* * *

**And Blue is upset with her Paladin. Still want something on if I should do the Flashbacks in here or in a new story.**


	8. Nightmares and the Balmara

Blue ended up ignoring Lance for a few days. Two so far. I was eating my lunch of a nice Romian when Lance stormed into the dinning area. The others were milling around in silence. The toll of a Lion ignoring a Paladin was a real moral crusher. His anger rolled off of him in waves. I sighed knowing the upcoming fight was coming.

'_Blue do you really have to keep this up. Now I am going to have to deal with him.' _I groaned inwardly. Turned out the quintessence that Red shared made it were I could talk telepathically with the Lions as a whole, though only when they let me.

"**He is the stubborn one." **Blue complained. I growled as Lance reached for me. I flashed out grabbing the offending hostile hand. Pushing my light into him. He gasped and squirmed the others jumped.

"Then you talk to him. It's not my job to give advice on how they should bond with you guys." I growled.

'**Don't you dare harm my Paladin, Fire User!' **Blue growled. Lance's eyes widened.

"Blue?" He squirmed.

"Stop moving Lance. This is hard enough as it is." I hissed at him.

'**He's the idiot!'** Blue hissed at us both. '**I tried to warn him but he brushed me off! Like I was just some useless thing!'**

"Wait that… the small voice… that was you Blue?" Lance echoed softly. The others were glancing at each other. Hushed by Allura and Coran. Wanting this to play out. "Blue I am sorry. I… I wasn't thinking but I never wanted you to be taken. I promise. I'll never brush you off. Your my girl. You always will be." There was a stirring before a loud roar off in the distance. I released Lance letting him fall to the floor. He looked up at me before dashing off.

"You better be going for Blue!" I roared after him.

"Don't worry I am!" He answered. I sat down heavily in my chair. The others slowly going back down.

"Keith," Allura spoke up softly. I cast her a small glare before finishing my mouthful. "How long have you been able to communicate with the Lions?"

"With words, shortly after I boarded the Blue Lion on Earth. She initiated the contact. Ordering I stay in the cockpit rather than engage as I desired. Black was next. I accidentally tapped into their bond even with a wall between us."

"When you collapsed." Pidge released.

"Blue recommended me to Red, but Red was insistent on seeing for herself. Her mind invaded mine." I answered her. They shifted uncertainty.

"Do you think we could talk to them as well?" Hunk asked uncertainty.

"It depends on if they want to, but if you wish to try than come." Gesturing to the seat next to me. He scrambled to the seat. Sitting down excitedly.

Reaching out I set a hand on his shoulder. Slowly pushing the light into him. Ready to pull out at the smallest sign of pain. Instead he relaxed. Making a small sound of contentment before speaking.

"It's like my mom's hugs, safe and warm."

"Try calling out to your lion. Green and Yellow don't talk to me like Red, Black, and Blue."

"Why those three?"

"Blue is a social butterfly. I have to block her out because she is simply so loud. Red for obvious reasons and Black because she wants to make sure everyone is okay." I explained. They all seemed to accept this with a nod. I looked back at Hunk expectantly. He fidgeted.

"What am I supposed to say. Do I say, 'Hi my name is Hunk I like to cook and give hugs,'?" He asked. I could feel the minds of the Lions swarming. Watching and listening in intrest.

'**Earth, your Paladin is so cute when he is confused,' **Blue's voice filtered through.

'**Leave my Paladin alone, Water, you know I like the softer ones. They always are great support and are great defenders when pushed to far."** Yellow pushed Blue back. Hunk blushed a bit. I stayed impassive.

"H-hi Blue, Yellow, or should I call you Water and Earth?" Hunk stuttered.

"**You may call us what you wish, Paladin." **Black rumbled. Hunk paled just a little bit.

"Relax Hunk, Black is probably the most caring of the Lions after Yellow. It's Red you need to look out for.

"**I heard that!" **Red roared out in protest.

"I know you did, you nosy howler monkey." I huffed.

"**I am not a Howler Monkey!" **Red yelled in protest. "**What's a Howler Monkey?"** With that Hunk bursted out in laughter. His shaking cutting off the contact, but he fell to the floor. I watched him and I could feel the lions doing the same as well.

"Oh god, oh that… Haha!" Hunk laughed.

"What was so funny, Hunk?" Pidge asked aloud.

"It was just banter, but it was defiantly more playful than what Lance and Keith do." He slowly contained himself.

'**He is alright, right?' **Yellow asked softly.

"Yes, he is fine, just a little overwhelmed is all." I answered the lions.

"Me next!" Pidge hollered about jumping over the table to get to the chair. I sighed softly, making a small show.

"Alright, but this is starting to drain me." I told her. She nodded her head. Placing my hand on her shoulder. Letting my light seep into her.

'**Hello, Pidge, glad to finally speak with you,'** Green chirped.

"Wow, they are really sentient?" Looking at me.

"When it comes to me, most bots are sentient." I told her. She nodded her head.

'**Pidge, I tried to tell you this before, but I don't believe you heard me. Just as you reunited us. We will reunite you with your family.'**

'**Yes, we will,"** Blue chirped.

'**No one should be divided from their Pride. Even if they join in a new one.'** Yellow added in.

'**Have Patience and you will be rewarded.'** Black hummed.

'**Just don't leave. We don't like it when Paladins leave.'** Red grumbly added.

"Thank you, I really mean it." Pidge choked up a bit.

'**Pidge, one day, when we bond more you won't need Keith to speak to us. Just… try to keep your mind open to us. The same goes to the others.' **Green told her softly.

"Don't worry, I will come to the hanger right after this. I want to strengthen the bond. Especially after this."

'**Well come on then, we don't have all day.' **Green beckoned. Pidge was up and running out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. I slumped abit. I had left a good amount of light in each of them, and I was still recovering from everything.

"Keith you alright?" Shiro asked. Looking up I saw he was the last one in the room.

"Just tired. Feeling very drained."

"You were told to take it easy." He warned softly coming to sit next to me. The lions presence left other than Red and Black.

"Do you want to talk to them as well?" I asked him.

"Not at the risk of my second collapsing." He told me. He moved the bowl a little closer to me. I shook my head. Not in the mood to eat anymore. Just to sleep, already slumping in my chair.

"Let's get you to your room. You need to get some actual sleep." He told me standing up. I nodded my head standing up myself.

I was a little wobbly as I got to my feet. Shiro was patient as we started towards the Paladin quarters, but we didn't quite make it there. Instead i crashed on the Den couch. Curling up.

I watched with a faint smile as Shiro moved about the room trying to find a blanket. I chuckled as Ghost formed moving about lazily before just cutting Shiro off gently nudging his shoulder.

Shiro watched Ghost only long enough for a blanket to form out of thin air. Once the blanket was released Shiro caught it before Ghost zipped to my side. Settling down on the couch cushion.

* * *

Authoress POV

Keith and Ghost were comfortable on the cushions. Shiro setting the blanket over Keith as he had desired before.

After Keith was covered she shifted. Curling up into a ball head on one arm. Shiro watched for a moment, before turning away. A light weight came to his sleeve. Turning back he was met with the sight of Keith holding his sleeve.

**'I wish to speak with you as well, Takashi Shirogane.' **This brought Shiro some surprise.

"Black, Keith's tired. She shouldn't be pushing herself." Moving to sit next to her. Wanting her comfortable while she rested.

**'We are aware. The others were very excited to speak openly with their Paladins. It was not our intention to bring her harm.'** Black rumbled. '**Our communication does not drain her as much with our bond stronger than all but the Fires.'** She soothed.

**'Well… I did cheat.' **Red admitted.

**'You kept the Paladin's alive by extent. Though you broke the rules.'** Black huffed.

"Back on topic. Is there something wrong?" Shiro questioned.

**'It is more a feeling at the moment. Ensure Keith rests. We will arrive in one or two of your earth days. She will need all the strength she can muster.**' Black warned.

"I'll do my best."

**'Don't leave her side while she sleeps. She is just barely awake now. If you vanish she will feel obligated to hunt you to ensure you are safe.'** Red piped up again.

**'Get some rest as well, Takashi. We shall keep your dreams pleasant.' **Black promised. With that the feeling left him. The warmth that had somehow gone unnoticed. Looking down he watched as he breathing became soft snores.

"Seems I will be here for awhile." He muttered. To himself.

* * *

Hours later Keith woke. Surprised to feel a hand in her hair. Looking up she saw Shiro fast asleep head back with his snoring.

Getting up slowly she wrapped the blanket around him. Leaving Ghost and Shiro to rest. Sitting in the middle of the floor she began to meditate. To try and gather back her strength.

They were Found close to dinner time. Keith having fallen back asleep. Head on the cushion of the couch near Shiro and Shiro having laid down at some point.

"Should we wake them up?" Hunk asked softly looking at Lance and Pidge.

"Well duh. They can't sleep all day." Lance answered his best friend.

"No," Pidge interjected. Getting the attention of the two. "Keith is still recovering and Shiro has not been sleeping well. At least here we can keep an eye on them." She pulled Lance back so the doors would shut once more.

The team left the two sleeping Paladin's alone. Letting them asleep through the night.

* * *

It wasn't till the next morning a problem arose.

A high pitched scream filled the air.

Shiro's dreams had been kept pleasant as promised but Keith's had turned into a nightmare.

Shiro woke quickly at the sound. Hunk and Allura the only ones close enough to hear ran to see Shiro trying to rouse Keith with the help of Ghost.

The screams had stopped turning to soft whimpers and whines. Stillshe had yet to rouse.

"Come on Keith, wake up." Shiro pulled her into a tight hug. Gently rocking her. Allura and Hunk taking seats on either side of him on the floor. Reaching out to touch her. To give her an anchor to wake to.

When she finally woke it was only because of her Ghost that her light didn't lash out. She curled in on herself. One more soft whimper before hiding her face on Shiro's shoulder.

"I thought the lions said pleasant dreams?" Shiro asked softly confused as to why a lion would lie. Hunk ducked off heading for the kitchen. Alura beginning to run her fingers through Keith's hair.

Ghost moved before Shiro looking up to him.

"Your dreams are affected by relatively recent memories. Ones that are already suppressed. Keith's nightmares come from her childhood. To old and acknowledged to be suppressed. Soothed and woken, yes." Ghost answered him softly. The three watched as she slowly relaxed.

"Gh-Ghost?" She stuttered softly.

"I am here Guardian, I am always here." Ghost pressed up against the side of her neck.

"Devrim…" she muttered softly before she wrenched herself free with a growl. Looking around desperately at her surroundings. Looking for something. All before realising she was safe, on The Castle of Lions.

"Keith," Shiro called to her softly. Reaching out for her hand while she was in range. "Keith, you're safe. You are okay." He felt the warmth trickle in again, but there was a layer of cold there. The sense of panic in there. She looked back.

"Let's go check on the others, okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded her head once. Not saying anything as Shiro stood up. She ran a finger over her left forearm. Armor that she was in on earth… but no… it wasn't, the style was similar. Shiro didn't know it but is was the Iron Camelot armor (aided with a black armory shader might as well combine my favorites). Her bayard on her left hip on her right was something folded up. A hilt pocking out on her back. Knife on her hip.

"What is this?" Allura asked aloud. She bowed her head a bit. Holding up a clawed hand. Ghost coming to float just over her finger tips.

"This is the armor we wore in the final days of the war on our planet." Ghost answered.

"I can see how the name shadow came to be." Shiro answered softly. Rather surprised really. He remembered the dinner but this was something completely. Just then the alarm went off.

'We have entered visual range of the Balmara. Please come to the bridge.' Coran spoke over the ships padge system.

"That is all and well," Allura spoke aloud. Only for Keith to dash off seconds later.

* * *

POV Keith

Arriving at the bridge I was relieved to see everyone else other than Allura and Shiro present. All looking okay. I slumped abit as the other two ran in. Looking back Allura looked a little frazzled and Shiro was out of breath.

"You know- there- is - an elevator?" Shiro gasped.

"Damn what happened to you?" Lance asked looking back.

"We just ran up 20 flights of stairs." Allura answered. Pidge looked over at me.

"How are you okay?"

"I used to fight in Korea, part of the fighting was in the mountains when air became thin." I told her. She sighed as if there was no use.

"A keith thing then," Lance piped up.

"It would seem," Shiro panted.

"Shay, her people, a dying Bamara?!" Hunk yelled bringing us back.

"I am afraid so, things are even worse now." Coran spoke looking back to his controls. We all straightened.

* * *

I stepped off the speeder and I stumbled. The Balmara was grabbing at me.

"Keith are you alright?" Lance asked coming to my side.

"The Balmara... " I hissed softly.

'Keith are you alright?' Shiro repeated as I straightened.

"Fine, the Balmara is feeding off of me. It's not painful, but it is enough to know I can't revive here." I answered checking on Ghost in a pouch. He nodded his head.

'Be careful,' Pidge stressed.

"I will," I looked up at Lance. "Ready to take on a Hanger full of Galra?" I asked him.

"Terrified," He said with a joking smile. I nudged him before passing him. Heading down the narrow tunnel. We came to the hanger I pulled my knife. Ready to charge when Lance put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look," he pointed up to the roof. There were metal rafters. He moved his fingers down to the command center. "We can lock them in."

"Sharp eyes, practice with that rifle and you will be an excellent sniper." I dashed off jumping high up. Swinging myself up. Looking back to Lance he bunkered down. Signaling me on, I went on.

Coming in from above I cut in and landed on the drone before looking over. There was a blood Galra. Looking at me in surprise. I hissed as I dashed at them. Knife in a reverse grip in my left hand right open as I reached for my sword. The left to my left around my guard and landed a solid kick to my back. I stumbled forward. Switching my grip on the knife I threw it at the Galra using the time to take out Quick Fang.

The Galra caught the knife. The normal solar energy coating him but vanished. It never did that… except… was this one not my enemy. I stayed crouched not understanding at all. The Galra removed the wrappings. Revealing the sigl on the hilt.

"How did you get this?" The Galra questioned looking back to me.

"My light says to trust you," I hissed softly. "Give me a reason I should." The Galra's ears flattened for a moment. He turned to the control pannel. I tensed lowering my guard abit. He put his hand on a small scanner. No alarm went off, in fact, the Hanger doors shut.

"How did you get this knife?" He asked again.

"It was with me for as long as I can remember. I don't know were exactly I got it." I answered him standing straight. Ghost's side of the bond became rather muted at that moment. He was hiding something.

"Press this button on the console." He pointed to a button before putting in a chip into is then backing up. I glared at him thinking this a trick.

"It is a control settling, it will lock to you if you touch it. Make it take hours for others to gain access. He explained. Slowly I approached. Sword pointed up at him. I pressed the button. It dinged.

"Now the handprint," He urged. I set my hand as desired. There was a sound that echoed through the hanger.

"The Hanger is in lock down." The Galra promised. "The only way out is the way you came." Holding my blade out to me hilt first. I took it from him backing up before jumping up and out of the room. I blocked the exit. No reason to let him free even if I spared him.

* * *

Authoress POV (With the Galra)

He watched as the strangely dressed ally of Voltron left sealing the exit they used. The fighter had confused him. Why the fighter seemed somewhat experienced, they still needed work. Likely spent to much time fighting those weaker than them.

The blade was very different. He could feel the energy coating the knife. It was reactive even though not fully woken. So close to being awoken but not quite there. One piece missing. They were obviously Galran with being able to use the panel. Even if only partially. This magic might be worth investigating. Best talk to leader and soon about the fighter and the knife.

The console beeped drawing his attention. He approached to see the result of the scan. His eyes widened.

"A… a light wielder… May the seers, they spoke truth." He whispered in disbelief. Looking at the edge of the Hanger as the Light Wielder rejoined the Blue Paladin. The Light Wielder pulled out a bayard. It was the Red one. It transformed into a strange sword in their left hand. "The rumors were true. The Red Guardian has come at last."

* * *

Keith POV

I rejoined Lance. He pulled his Bayard. Lining up a shot with the drones. Pulling Quick Fang and my Bayard I turned to help. As Lance fired I charged. We were both careful. Lance lining up shots as I got up close and personal to cut them apart. The gun fire was minimal.

'Paladins, the Galra are moving further in. I am sending quadrants.'

"It's no doubt an ambush."

'Balmarins are down there,' Shiro spoke up. 'We have to.'

"True, let's move, the faster we remove the Galra. The faster we can try to heal it." I answered. Dashing off to take on the Galra. I took the front while Lance covered. It was like with Devirm. Moving fast relying on him to lay out cover as I closed the distance to take on the enemy. Lance protested at first until I started using my shield to take the hits rather than my armor.

Coming to the final chamber the Balmara hummed a welcome. I placed my hand on the wall sending back the reply and a small apology. It gave a small whine.

"Keith? Are you… communicating with it?" Lance questioned me.

"Not really, more conveying emotion than actually speaking. It wants to consume my light but is respecting my wishes and not. Though it is eating everything that I am unconsciously sending out." I told him. He nodded his head as we entered the room of the Balmara's heart. We arrived the same time as the others. Seeing one floating by her arms I pulled my bow that was collapsed on my leg. Notching an arrow I took aim, just as Lance did.

"I got the left," Lance communicated.

"I'll take the right then." I loosed my arrow just as Lance fired. Hunk caught her removing the mask as the doors shut behind us.

"More of a trap than an ambush." Shiro spoke up as we came up to the Balmara's heart. Shay was looking at me in my wonder. I stepped back with my right foot to face her. She charged me swiping me up in a tight hug.

"A LIGHT WIELDER!" She squealed in delight.

"Ribs!" I yelled in protest trying to squirm free.

"My sincerest apologies." She spoke setting me down. "With you here our home has a chance."

"I have no idea what you are on about." I told her.

"Keith didn't you say the Balmara wanted to consume your light?" Lance questioned.

"Like 5 minutes ago." I answered him.

"Well this is the heart, maybe you can stabilize the creature." Pidge answered. I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe," I mutter softly walking to the heart. Placing a hand on the heart I heard the whine in my head. Sighing I focused.

Pain, it was all pain. All so deep and gutting, heart wrenching pain. Latching on to one who could feel one who could understand. I called for the Traveler. Calling as loudly as I could. There was a pulse deep in my gut. I pulled lacing that light with the life force of the creature. There was two agonizing pulses that I was forced to pull away and grip at my abdomen. Stumbling back into a waiting Shiro's side. Nothing had changed.

"Thank you, for trying" Shay said softly. Looking up the heart seemed to glow only a little brighter. .

'_**Wait, my Guardian, for you will need your strength. One shall aid you in finishing the task."**_ The old familiar voice spoke. I relaxed slightly. One pulse filled me before vanishing. '_**Put it to use.'**_ I looked at a door in understanding.

"I'll get a door open." Pulling away from Shiro.

"Keith, take it easy alright?" Hunk said a little worriedly. I nodded my head.

"Be ready to help me to keep the doors open." I looked to Hunk and Shiro. They nodded as I stepped up to the door. I stopped ten paces before before focusing on an old feeling. Two twin short daggers. One in both hands. I crossed my arms over my chest before forcing down my arms and by extent my light. The blades formed and I pushed them hard into the seem of the door. Slipping right in

Pushing them apart was another story. I pushed and pushed but it wouldn't budge more than to let fingers slip through.

A set of clawed purple fingers came through the door. The door giving way just a little more.

"Help me!" I called. Hunk and Shiro came forward grabbing both sides of the door. The four of us got the door open.

"Move!" Shiro barked. He was glaring at the Galra that was helping Hunt as I helped Shiro. Lance went first. Leveling his bayard at the Galran as Shay and Pidge got out.

"Hunk you go next." I called out to him.

"Alright," He called abandoning the door. Once he was moved I moved next keeping my hands on the door. THe Galra was struggling now alone with the second side of the door.

"Shiro, hurry!" I yelled at him. He moved and got through just as the door slipped through my fingers. The Galra released only as soon as he was sure the others were free. I pulled Quick Fang leveling it at his neck. He stayed relaxed completely as he watched me.

"I surrender to you Light Wielder. I will bring you no trouble, to that I swear."

'_He's not lying,'_Ghost spoke through our bond. I glanced to Shiro. Looking for his word.

"Isn't your way Victory or Death?" Shiro questioned him.

"No, that is the Empires way. Not mine." He answered. "There is no time, Prorok is attempting to gather the lions as we speak. You must make haste. Zarkon must not get his hands on the Black Lion.

'**Paladins, return immediately!' **Black roared.

"He's right, Black is demanding we return now."

"What about him, we can't let him go!" Lance protested.

"I'll take him, he surrendered to me. He is my responsibility." I answered him. Shiro nodded his head.

* * *

That began the process of getting to the Lions. I left Lance behind. The Galra running right next to me. He was able to easily keep up. Getting to the Lions was easy. The Galra had a blade as well. A sword. With his help we took out the Sentries, and with a well placed rocket the tractor beams were down. Both He and I boarded. The Galra holding on to the back of my seat.

"Hold on tight, and if you try something, Red will let you plummet to the Blamara surface." I warned.

"Noted Light Wielder," He answered. Red rumbled and we took off. The ships still had the other lions. I hissed softly and the jaw blade formed. Throwing it the fighters holding the lions was destroyed. There was four rumbles in the back of my head from the other lions.

Reds form shuttered, fire from incoming fighters coming in fast. We turned with a roar, Red's tail cannon laid down fire. The fighters tried to evade, one exploded on impact, clipped two and another fell to Red's jaws.

'A Battle Cruiser just entered the atmosphere. It is locking on to us. If it fires it's Ion Cannon I don't know if we will survive." Red's screens showed the location of the Cruiser.

"Aim here," The Galra spoke, pointing to the main point of the cannon, or rather right under it. "The main power supply is two walls in, but reachable by your cannons. The shield does not cover that area.

"Alright," I told him.

'Guys did everyone make it to their lions in time?'

'I saw Keith fly by, lions are safe and we are launching now.' Pidge answered.

'Come on Shiro, who do you think you are dealing with, a bunch of amateurs?' Then Lance ran right into a spire.

'Do your really want me to answer that?' Shiro asked.

'No,' Lance answered in a long suffering groan.

"This is the best the Lions could find?" The Galra asked.

"Some did get to live a softer life, I will admit." I answered him. Turning to face the team.

"Might i remind you, the Cruiser. Your team can survive the coming wave of fighters, I hope." He said as an after thought. I growled myself. Red turned to face the Cruiser. A charge building in her throat. I pushed what I had gathered of my light, combining it with her power.

The targeting systems aimed, calculating for a moment longer. Just as Allura yelled that the Ion cannon was charging than.

Boom, boom, boom!

The Cruiser was now debris as was all the fighters around it. The others falling the signal needed for the drones gone.

"Keith, Keith you did it."

"With a little help," I answered over the comm looking over at the Galra. He nodded his head to me.

'The shields took a beating but it could have been worse.' Allura then I felt a pain piece my heart.

"Light Wielder!" The Galra yelled, sounding troubled. I hissed gripping at my heart.

'Something big is coming and fast!' Allura yelled as alarms started going off. I rubbed just over my collor bone to ease the pain if I could. I cut the comm line. Not needing the noise. I looked up to see a coffin. I looked up.

"Hagar," The Galra growled. "This has her magic all over it." Hissing, eerily familiar to my own.

"Who is Haggar?" I questioned.

"Something I can explain later." He promised. Black Lion nudged Red.

'**Open the line Paladin, they are worried.'** Black spoke softly. I nodded my head though the Galra could not hear. Opening the line.

'Keith you alright?' Shiro asked.

"We are fine, Shiro, what ever that thing is, it is made out of the same stuff the Galra crystal is. Twisted and dark." I told him.

'Understand, alright, let's form Voltron just encase. Shield and sword.' Shiro ordered. Words of affirmation followed as we formed Voltron as a whole.

'Shiro, Red's energy levels are tanking. After the shot with the cruiser, we have to finish this quickly or we will be down to four lions.' Pidge advised.

'Keith cane you recharge Red?'

"Negative, I put almost everything in with that shot earlier. Besides, if what the Traveler says is true. Anything I can gather we may need after this." I warned him.

'Alright, we will try to use Green's lazors. This will be a defense offensive battle. Keep on your toes, and Lance…'

'Yes Shiro?'

'No kicking, if anyone is to kick it will be Hunk so Keith can keep us level.'

"Thanks for the mode of confidence. It's opening." I call out watching. "Ghost, come out. Our 'guest' needs to be safe and not battered to death. Red, please cooperate to changes. I will see it removed if you desire." I spoke to the two. Ghost appeared out of thin air before me. He zipped behind me. I turned and watched the Galra. He watched Ghost like he was a god itself. The chair finished behind my own. (1)

"You have feed and access to lazor point targets. Nothing else." Ghost told him.

"I will do my best to assist." He spoke. Ghost vanished as the Galra sat down. Buckling in.

'This one is different!' That was the only warning before Red rook a hit. Throwing us in our seats. Alarms rang, looking at the controls.

"We take another shot like that Red will be down. Energy levels down in 25 percent!" I called out.

'How can those eyes also be guns!' Lance called.

'Everyone disengage he can't hit us all if we are all over the place.' Shiro ordered. I pulled Red back only to find three beams before me. Pulling a sharp turn, twist, fake, turn.

'Apparently it can! Galra do you have any information!?' Pidge yelled.

'I am afraid not Paladin, only that this is the work of the High Priestess and Zarkons Right hand."

"Wait a moment, there is a Galra with you?' Allura yelled.

"We can handle your desire to kill him later Allura. He is my prisoner and that also means my protection. You want to harm him you speak to me first." I barked at her. The distraction was enough for the creature to clip Red's leg.

"We have to land, Red can't take much more of this!" I barked pulling away.

'Everyone do the same, we need to come up with a combat plan.' Shiro ordered as we came to the first hole to dive into. Things where not looking good. Not at all.

Back on the ground I learned that we were alone in this hole. Looking over to the Galra next to me taking a good look. They or rather he was rather thin for the Galra I have seen. In Galra grey uniform with a helmet on.

"Why did you follow and help us?" I asked him.

"You are a Light Wielder, is that not obvious Kit?" The Galra droned.

"I go by Guardian."

"I am aware, yet to us you stand for much more."

"Stop talking in riddles."

"You simply do not understand." He answered him. I growled lowly in irritation.

'Keith report.' Shiro's voice filtered in.

"We are fine, Red isn't going anywhere for a little while." I answered him.

'And the Galra,' Allura demanded.

"Next to me," Glancing up to him. "You know it was him who told me were to aim right. You owe him." I got a growl in return.

'That's enough, moving on. How long?' I lifted my hand and summoned a bit of light.

"I can get her up now if necessary, but for how long is unknown."

"If I may, it may be possible to drain the Robeast of it's Quentesense. That may be a way to do so." The Galra spoke up.

"Explain," I ordered.

"It is something the High Priestess has mastered. Though even if we had the time to remake her magic, it is widespread. It would harm the Balmara as well."

'Out of the question!'

'Look out!' Pidge yelled. The Balmara shuttered. Moan cries of desperation rooted me to the spot as rock fell. The Galra grabbed me and pulled me under Red. Red activated her shield protecting us from the rocks.

"Seems I too owe you."

"Think nothing of it, Light Wielder." He answered me.

'The Balmara is falling apart, Keith can you try again. Maybe the Balmara is the key.'

"I- I don't…. The Traveler said later but-"

'_**Not alone.'**_

"Allura, you are with Shiro right?" I asked looking up.

'Yes we are, why?'

"That ceremony, if I can help the Balmara make a few. Can you do it?"

'On this scale… it could be dangerous.'

"We have to take the risk. There is no way we could evacuate the Balmarans in time and the Balmara is about to die. If it does Voltron is dust and Zarkon will never be dethroned."

'Alright, let us try then.'

I reach up removing my helmet. The Galra's eyes widen slightly. I sit down hands on my knees before focusing inward. I focused on Ghost feeling him as a part of me. Slowly I start to try to go beyond him beyond to what he bonds me too. It was only a flicker. So small, so beyond.

'_NO! I am the only one. The LIGHT BELONGS TO ME!'_ Pain laced across my chest. It was like… Arch light but… it was what I would imagine the star wars Sith to use against their enemies. I hissed trying to keep the bond open.

"Guardian, Guardian stop!" Ghost cried out in pain as well. Immediately I withdrew. Hands out to force Ghost to let me see him. We both had energy arching off of us.

'Keith you did it there are crystals!' Hunk cheered.

'There small but it will work.' Allura spoke. My hands feel as I slumped pitching forward. The Galra didn't catch me. Can't blame him with electricity arching off of me. My chest burned. Like it did once with the chemical weapons.

"Paladins, I do not know what happened, but I believe she was attacked by something. Energy is arching off of her and her companion."

'Stay where you a-' Blue light covered the Balmara. The light coming back now stronger. I could feel the energy drift away, being fought off by my light.

"There is another Guardian." I mutter softly.

"Pardon?" The Galra questioned.

"There is another Guardian, another Light Wielder." I answered louder this time.

'I am going to check the surface then I am coming to get you Keith.' Shiro spoke up sounding rather upset.

"Is this why you choose me, to make right your mistakes?" I mutter softly. "Am I just a tool?"

"Guardian," Ghost spoke pushing his horn against my forehead. "I choose you. Not the Traveler. Not any outside force. I did. I wanted someone strong and would stand up to the Darkness. Someone who would never back down." He spoke forcefully. "Now get up Guardian. Lift your head, bring your eyes up Guardian!" The reminder from him was enough. I by passed the worried Galra who held a hand out to me.

"One thing first Ghost, let's send that Guardian a message of our own." I hissed softly. Ghost hesitated only a moment before vanishing. I went back through the bond. Going beyond Ghost Pushing hard this time around the barrier.

'_You again!' _The voice yelled.

'I have a message for you too, Guardian, BURN!' I forced all the solar against the barrier. There was a scream and then we were forced apart. By the feeling it was by the Traveler themselves that it happened. Opening my eyes I saw red mist all around me. Looking as if it was trying and failing to take shape.

"Till next time," I growled looking up as a shadow feel over us. It was the Black Lion coming for pick up.

* * *

**Seat looks like this at the link ** 3/2837/8868886327_  
**The same as the old Voltron Force lion cockpits.**

**Well, thought I would change one small thing. Yes there is another guardian. In the days of the Destiny Lore, most Guardians worked alone and worked on their own agenda. So this is close to the same. **


	9. The Beginning

Three days have passed since I met Ghost. Since I crawled out of the rubble.

Since then we had moved North west. Away from the gunfire behind us, but it always seemed so close by.

We had nothing but the rags that Ghost had repaired the best he could. There was so much rubble and trash, a sour smell in the air. Reddish brown stuff splattered on the roads and walls that we crossed.

Nothing but silence with noise so far off that is was forgotten.

"You should rest," Ghost spoke up. Moving in front of my face. "You have walked for a long time and without ressourse it will only get worse." He told me softly.

"Where?" I asked him.

"My scanners are picking up some buildings up ahead. We should be able to find some shelter there." He told me. I nodded my head crossing my arms over my belly.

"Okay," I answered him. walking till we came to the edge of the dead forest we had been traveling through,

Looking out to the crumbled buildings, we watched. Ghost nudged me forward softly before vanishing. Slowly I started forward glancing around. Looking about in wonder. Close to the town center it hit me.

There was silence. No gun fire, no animals, just… an empty stillness.

Suddenly there was a crunch of gravel. something heavy hit me from behind and gunfire went off all around me.

"I got her! Cover me!" One above me screamed. I was tucked under a shoulder. The one holding me crawling. The small town had come to life. Soldiers out and firing every so often. Dirt flying up as bullets made contact. Chips of walls flying off and the ear ringing sound of gun fire. The person dragged me to a corner wall.

"If you don't want to die than don't move!" the person, a man yelled at me as he took his rifle off his back. Dashing off to join the fight.

I stayed curled up tightly hands over my ears as the shots rang over my head.

I looked up at the owner of the feet before me. It was the same man from before.

"Glad to see you listened to me." He held out his hand to me. Slowly I reached out. He pulled me up to my feet. "I hope I didn't hurt you. The Turns don't spare anyone, including little girls." I nodded my head. He ruffled my hair. I swiped at his arm and pulled back frowning at him. He chuckled.

"There we are, glad to see you have some fire in your belly." He laughed. Gentle nudging me as Ghost would do.

"Fire in my belly?" I asked him.

"It's just a saying, it isn't real." He answered with a sad look. "I need to take you to my commander. Captain Ayane Takanome, keeps us Rangers in line." He grinned.

"Rangers?" I asked him confused

"Yea, a group of Soldiers special forces." He answered. "Cap likes going out to find refugees when we can. Show you guys the safe way away from the fighting." He answered guiding me to a somewhat still standing building.

"Smith! What were you thinking!? Breaking cover when you know there a guns!" A woman started yelling. I ducked behind the man.

"Whoa there, Cap. He has company." Another spoke.

"Cap, meet my reason." The first man the one i was hiding behind placed his hand on my back. Pushing me forward.

"A child?" The female asked stepping forward. I ducked under his head moving back behind him.

"She has some fire, tiny little thing."

"Where did you come from?" The second man asked.

"He's Sergeant Major Kory. Don't worry. He's really a softy." Smith smiled at me.

"Corporal, call me soft again and I will make you rebuild this village by hand."

"Was she with anyone else?" Captain Ayane Takanome asked.

"Well, Private Williams and I didn't see anyone with her when she walked out of the forest. Came from south east."

"Must be a straggler from Moribis. There was a bombing 2 days back.

'No.'

"No?" I spoke confused. Repeating Ghost.

"What is that?" Looking up I saw all their eyes were on me now. It was SGM Kory who had spoken.

"Traveled 3," I answered. "Walked through Moribus after the bombing." I answered meekly.

"But the nearest Civilian post is 4 days south from here! North is the Loyalist lands! Even more dangerous than the Turns!" Smith protested loudly.

"Gunfire…" I answered softly. "It came from the south, always from behind."

"On that path… she might of been straddling the front lines." MSG Kory offered.

"Doesn't matter, she's a survivor. We'll see her on a Transport. She needs to get out and are replacements are due tomorrow. We'll take her with us."

"Ma'am is that wise? She's just a kid." MSG Kory questioned her.

"She's got fire. Fire deep in there. I can see it. She just needs fuel. Smith, get her a meal. I'm sure there are a few dads, uncles, moms and aunts at the dining hall. They'll help keep an eye on her."

"Yes ma'am," Smith answered placing a hand on my back.

"Dismissed."

/"So wait, you didn't meet up with the Wolf Eagles." Lance interrupted Ghost. Keith was sitting with her scout rifle across her lap. Cleaning her weapon.

"No," Keith answered herself. "I didn't know how to fight, and was pretty sure I was half dead at the time."

"Back on track. I thought Ayane Takanome was a Colonel. What was her call sign again. Bug sheep?" Pidge asked.

"No!" Keith sputtered looking scandalized. "It was Blue Shepherd! She was responsible for making roads for Refugees to follow to safety. She saved thousands of people."

"Sorry sorry, so what happened next?" Pidge apologized.

* * *

**So, a snid bit of after Keith being revived from the Rubble.****comments are always welcome.**


End file.
